El libro de Eel (One-Shots)
by Yusset12
Summary: Historias cortas o One-Shots sobre los personajes de Eldarya, basados en mis desvaríos, especulaciones o por el simple hecho de plasmar algo por aquí. Ningún personaje será discriminado, todos pasarán por aquí más de una vez, porque si rebuscamos en el fondo "Todos siempre tendrán una historia que contar..."
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

Había una vez una gran civilización que se erguía en un majestuoso, sublime y enigmático mundo llamado Eldarya.

La paz que conocían se quebrantó cuando su enigmático cristal explotó en miles de pedazos que se desvanecieron antes de que pudieran tocar el marmoleado suelo. Reduciendo al coloso a una ínfima parte de lo que antes era.

¿Qué pasó con sus habitantes? ¿Quiénes eran antes de la tragedia? ¿Quiénes pudieron ser?

Descúbrelo aquí, donde no existe el protagonismo, donde cada personaje te demuestra que todos tenemos una historia que contar…

 **Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi autoría, créditos a sus respectivos creadores: Chinomiiko y Beemoove.**


	2. Revelaciones (Gardienne)

Hola, este One Shot está inspirado en el final que iba a tener mi fic de Eldarya: El mundo de Eldarya (que gran titulo tan más pensado y creativo) ;).

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi autoría, créditos a sus respectivos creadores: Chinomiiko y Beemoove. La historia secundaria sí es una creación mía y me reservo los derechos.  
Espero les guste y les dejo saludos virtuales...

 **Revelaciones**

Cuando marcó el número 26 en el calendario una especie de detonación estrujó su estómago para después comprimir su corazón.

Hacía una década de su inesperado arribo a Eldarya y aunque ya no estaba a la deriva aún extrañaba el que alguna vez había sido su hogar.

Hija única, de padre viudo que se levantó de un duelo y la sacó adelante con la ayuda de su hermana. Sus primos se convirtieron en sus hermanos y su tío en un segundo padre.

Sus abuelos maternos siguieron velando por ella y su padre hasta el final de sus días, sus abuelos paternos les prometieron continuar con aquella amorosa labor.

¿Cómo no extrañar un hogar lleno de amor?¿Quién cuidaría a su padre? ¿Aún la recordarían? ¿Aún la buscarían? ¿Y si la olvidaban…? ¿Y si ella los olvidaba? ¿Sus abuelos aún vivirían…?

La crudeza de la última pregunta retumbó con frenesí en su mente; sus abuelos ya eran mayores cuando ella desapareció, ya sobrepasaban el promedio de esperanza de vida de su país.

—Tenían ya casi 80…— Gardienne se abrazó a si misma— cuando me fui— le informó a Leiftan.

—Tus abuelitos… ¿Eran unos adolescentes? —la mirada de Leiftan reflejaba confusión y sorpresa.

—Ustedes son longevos— sonrió con tristeza— los humanos solo somos un suspiro en el tiempo…—

Leiftan recorría el mercado cuando encontró deambulando a Gardienne, su mirada vacía le advirtió que algo le sucedía.

" _ **Hoy cumples una década"**_ fueron las palabras clave que lograron que la reacia joven bajara la guardia y le confesará su pesar.

—Ya deberían de tener noventa…— su semblante lúgubre evidenció su temor — la persona más longeva documentada vivió 122 años y al paso que voy…— **"** _ **jamás regresaré**_ **",** un nudo en su garganta interrumpió su oración.

—Confío en que los volverás a ver— posó su mano en su hombro, lo apretó con delicadeza y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa en un intento vano por minimizar su aflicción.

—Leiftan…— sus ojos lilas lo contemplaron implorantes— ¿Cuándo volveré a casa? —

Hacia bastante que no escuchaba nada referente a su mundo humano salir de su boca, en un principio los _**"¿Cómo volveré a casa?, ¿Cuándo volveré a casa?, ¿Qué necesito para volver a casa?..."**_ y semejantes no paraban. Conforme pasó el tiempo fueron disminuyendo en cantidades e intervalos hasta que cesaron.

—Necesito regresar con los míos— su voz alegre carecía de vida, un débil y vacío hilo de palabras salían con dificultad.

Les había pedido tantas e incontables veces regresar, que las palabras se habían desgastado junto con sus esperanzas.

—Te lo dijimos…— Leiftan la miró con congoja, tenía la absurda esperanza que el tiempo le hiciera olvidar, la cansara y dejara el tema de lado para siempre— No sabemos cómo…—

—Prometieron buscar una forma, darme información…— en algún momento Gardienne los hubiera mirado con reproche, les hubiera gritado, inclusive hubiera huido pero ya no tenía fuerzas— Juro que investigué todos los libros, pergaminos y demás, hasta los releí…pero no encontré nada…— relataba con incredulidad.

—Gardienne— Leiftan la abrazó con calidez.

Los subsecuentes días la joven seguía apagada, su avivada mirada había perdido luminosidad y su actuada sonrisa emanaba pesar.

—Vamos…— la arrastraba Alajéa con una sonrisa infantil en dirección a la biblioteca— Nevra necesita los libros—

—Ya voy— Gardienne arrastraba los pies, ni su hiperactiva compañera la consolaba.

—Tú estos…— Alajéa le entregaba una lista cuidadosamente escrita—Y yo estos— señalaba la mitad del resto de la hoja— será más rápido si repartimos el trabajo—

Una con rapidez y otra con zozobra, cada una fue en busca de las fuentes bibliográficas requeridas por el vampiro.

Por mera inercia cumplía el mandato, con torpeza andaba entre los pasillos y por cada libro encontrado profería largos suspiros. Su distracción provocó la colisión entre un carrito y sus pies. Los libros volaron y ella cayó.

Aturdida recogió libro por libro hasta que una serie de voces pausaron su estado autómata.

— _Debe saberlo—_ la voz susurrante de Leiftan atravesó la gruesa puerta de madera mínimamente entreabierta.

Cuidadosamente Gardienne pegó su oído para poder escuchar mejor:

— _No es viable—_ sentenciaba Miiko.

—Concuerdo con Leiftan, tenemos que decirle— _Valkyon apoyaba a Leiftan._

— _No es nuestro problema…—_ manifestaba Ezarel.

— _Debemos regresarla…—_ Gardienne se cubrió la boca _— Es momento de abrir el portal—_ decía Leiftan ante el asombro de la humana que se sentía corrompida por la furia.

— _No—_ sentenció Miiko causando una dolorosa puñalada en su corazón, sus globos oculares ardieron y gruesos lagrimales los sosegaron.

— ¿Qué haces? — Alajéa susurró a su espalda— No es correcto espiar a los demás…—

—Cállate y no te inmiscuyas— murmuró Gardienne con rabia.

—Pero…— Alajéa calló ante la mirada colérica de la humana y sin pena alguna la imitó.

— _No podemos enviarla a estas alturas a su_ mundo _—_ Apoyaba Ezarel a Miiko.

— _No se hará, se quedará aquí y les reitero que habrá severas consecuencias para cualquiera que desobedezca mi decisión—_

La humana y la sirena se miraron consternadas, habían descubierto más información de la que su mente podía procesar.

La puerta se abrió dejando al descubierto a las dos contrariadas espías.

—Gardienne— pronunciaron al unísono.

— ¡Me mintieron! _—_ su mirada irradió ira.

— Déjame explicarte…— Leiftan se acercó cauto pero la aludida retrocedía dos pasos por cada uno que el avanzaba.

— ¿Cómo pudieron? — Reprochó— ¿Cómo pudiste? — posó su herida mirada en Valkyon.

Desde su llegada se apegó y sinceró con el jefe obsidiana, creo sentimientos puros, se volvió su confidente al igual que ella. Y aunque el actuar de todos la lastimó, ninguno se comparó con la decepción que Valkyon le causó.

—Ya recordará…— dijo Miiko mientras contemplaba la apresurada huida de la humana.

Gardienne se encerró en su habitación, no escuchó excusas ni razones. Lo que le habían hecho no tenía justificación

— _ **Ven…—**_ una serena voz la llamaba en sueños _ **—Ven…—**_ se despertó para obedecer el llamado del oráculo.

Embelesada por la serena e hipnótica voz corrió a su encuentro en la sala de cristal en donde el indescriptiblemente hermoso oráculo ya la esperaba.

— _ **Es momento**_ _—_ resonó en su mente _**—acércate—**_

El ambiente irradiaba paz, su tempestad interior se había convertido en serenidad, sin temor alguno obedeció. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros del espíritu este tomó suavemente su barbilla y con una mirada maternal dijo cálidamente en su mente; " _ **Es momento de que recuerdes la verdad…"**_

* * *

—Iré a dar un paseo— le anunciaba Gardienne a su abuela.

—No llegues después de la cena—

—No lo haré— respondió con un guiño y se colocó su chamarra blanca.

—Tampoco deambules en el bosque al caer el sol— recomendaba la anciana con agobio. Su intrépida nieta siempre los tenía con el Jesús en la boca.

—Tranquila abuelita, regresaré antes de que papá llegue— su abuela sonrió aliviada, su hijo no salía después de las cuatro los sábado—Solo quiero estirar las piernas— besó a su abuela en la frente y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa —Prometí ya no darles más sustos…—

—Te creo…— le devolvió un maternal beso y la dejo partir, aumentando su mañanero mal presentimiento.

Hacía unos días que Gardienne había terminado oficialmente la universidad, su arduo esfuerzo había dado frutos.

Caminaba aceleradamente mientras apretaba sus puños, no podía cantar victoria, aún faltaba la repuesta aprobatoria de su tesis que le otorgaría el título. De su bolsillo izquierdo sacó un sobre doblado que contenía el motivo de su angustia.

—Es tiempo… — dijo cuando ya estaba internada en el bosque— Por favor…por favor— se armó de valor, rasgó el sobre, sacó el contenido y lo leyó— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!— repetía eufórica; su tesis había sido aprobada.

Un ruido extraño interrumpió su celebración, un alce se lanzaba en su encuentro y amenazaba con atropellarla. La pobre humana a duras penas logró esquivar el primer ataque, el pasto mojado causó que resbalará. La súbita caída no le permitió sostenerse o cubrirse. Su cabeza golpeó una puntiaguda piedra que taladró su cráneo y produjo una hemorragia que le causó una muerte instantánea.

—Que alivio…— acarició su acelerado corazón fantasmal cuando la ilusa creyó que el alce había desistido. Crédulamente guardó silencio, sin saber que no era necesario pues el animal ya no podía verla —¿Un circulo de champiñones? — contempló curiosa la circunferencia de hongos.

Segundos después varias esferas luminiscentes y una ráfaga de aire la transportarían a Eldarya, dejando como único testigo a su cadáver en el centro del circulo de champiñones…

—No, no…no es cierto— sollozaba la humana desplomada en el suelo—No puedo estar…—

—Lo siento… — Miiko había contemplado la escena— No tienes un cuerpo físico con el cual regresar— se hincó a su lado y la abrazó—Serías un fantasma…nadie te vería…—

Los jefes de las 3 guardias y Leiftan observaban con impotencia la escena.

—Déjame sola— pidió Gardienne con amargura— ¡Déjenme sola! — Todos a excepción de Valkyon obedecieron— Dije que…— Sin dejarla terminar Valkyon la abrazó y dejó que llorará hasta el cansancio…

Contempló tres tumbas casi simétricamente alineadas, arregló y asignó un ramillete de tulipanes, también pulió el grisáceo material de cada una de ellas.

Primero su hija, cinco años después su padre y ahora casi diez años después su madre…

* * *

—George— su hermana agitaba su hombro— Está enfriando…—

—Ya casi término— una gruesa mancha se resistía a ser pulida.

El tiempo había pasado por ambos hermanos, las canas invadían casi por completo la antes larga cobriza melena de ella, mientras tanto el escaso pelo que le quedaba a él había perdido completamente su pigmentación.

— ¡Mamá! — gritaba desde lejos el menor de sus hijos que aún era soltero —El camino es largo— anunciaba y señalaba el turbio cielo con preocupación.

La mujer pellizcó la abundante y desaliñada barba de su hermano para hacerle reaccionar.

—Listo— miró satisfecho— No debería de visitarte aquí a ti…— señaló la tumba de su hija.

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, aún la seguía extrañando.

—Te hará bien quedarte con nosotros— susurró su hermana con ternura intentando ocultar su tristeza.

—Gracias Magda— la abrazó— será incómodo para los tres— miró por última vez las 3 lapidas— No me hace bien venir aquí…—

—Por eso te mudaras conmigo— le sonrió su acompañante.

—Será hasta que encuentre donde vivir…— la desolación mancillaba su ronca voz.

—Sabes que hay cuartos de sobra — reprochó la mujer con cansada expresión.

—Que se llenan en verano con mis sobrinos— las risas infantiles de los nietos de su hermana le devolvieron por un instante la alegría.

—A Leo le gustará tener a su compadre de borracheras…— le intentaba animar Magda.

Sin decir más los huérfanos y avejentados hermanos continuaron su camino, retomaron su fugaz vida que se extinguió más rápido que un suspiro.


	3. El retorno (EzarelxGardienne)

Turno del Odioso Elfo.

Habían pasado ya varios años desde su súbita e inexplicable aparición en la sala de Cristal.

El recuerdo de su aparición era distantemente lejano. Jamás imaginó que residiría por tanto tiempo en aquel insólito mundo. Ella, ¿una humana endeble en Eldarya? ¿Un ser inferior e insulso? ¿Un ser considerado vil y maligno para muchos?.

Era irónico que ahora la aceptasen como una de ellos. Después de tanto restregarle su lado humano (como si fuese algo malo). Después de haber querido mantenerla en una húmeda celda cual peligroso criminal y cuyo destino solo fue alterado gracias a su protector (y ahora íntimo amigo Kero). Después de jurarle y perjurarle que la regresarían al lugar al que pertenecía a su primer oportunidad… Después de tantas desgastantes fricciones y riñas que le auguraban una corta estadía… Al final, todo terminó con un irrisorio vuelco de 360º. Pues ella, la humana obtuvo su confianza. Ella, la de raza deshonrosa se ganó su leal amistad. Ella la indeseable y pasajera huésped al final, no regresó a casa.

La larga convivencia le permitió limar asperezas, pudo dejarse conocer y con ello, derrumbar arcaicos estigmas sobre su estirpe. Había tenido más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado contar; días que llegaron a semanas, semanas que pasaron a ser meses y meses que se convirtieron en años.

En un punto dejó de torturarse y reseteó su memoria hasta que perdió la percepción del tiempo. Cualquier calendario o papelucho en que figurara su fecha de llegada a la guardia de Eel fue destruido por sus tijeras, encendedor y en el más arrebatado de los momentos, sus manos.

Ahora mientras sostenía con asombro e incredulidad la lagrima de dragón que la regresaría a su entrañable hogar se veía más incapaz de recordar la fecha y más aún de hacer una sencilla operación matemática.

Con la euforia recorriendo sus venas y llegando hasta lo más recóndito se cuerpo, su pensamiento se hallaba mermado. No hacía más que balbucear y contemplar con avideces el objeto de color abrasador.

Años y sacrificios le había costado reunir todos los requisitos para abrir un portal de retorno al mundo humano. En una de las ocasiones que lo logró, cedió su lugar para una misión de abastecimiento de alimentos. En otro momento otorgó su lugar al hombre enmascarado, quien resultó ser un científico humano con sangre fairy que al igual que ella había pisado un círculo de zetas.

—¿Quién eres?— Cuestionaba Leiftan al ahora desenmascarado— No lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿Quién eres? — repitió amenazante.

—Solo hablaré con ella — respondió desafiante el hombre.

—No. Solo hablarás conmigo— espetó impasible el rubio.

—¿Quieres respuestas? — Su mirada retadora no se doblegó. Llevaba días en aquel interrogatorio exhaustivo. Nevra, Ezarel, Valkyon y Miiko ya lo habían encarado sin resultado. Leiftan era la penúltima esperanza— Tráeme a la humana, quiero hablar con ella—

—No hay ningún otro humano—

—¿Seguro?...Porque de ser así, acabas de obtener mis últimas palabras— concluyó el anónimo hombre, que tras horas de presión no sucumbió.

—No hablará más— explicó exhausto a Miiko, Jamón y los tres jefes de las guardias que le aguardaban fuera de la sala de interrogación—Exige hablar con Gardienne— todos le miraron estupefactos.

—¿Cómo es que sabe de ella? — Se anticipó Ezarel a cuestionar en nombre de todos.

—¿Será su cómplice? — se adelantó Miiko a poner sobre la mesa la premisa que hasta ese punto explicaba mejor el hecho.

—Lo dudo— Valkyon permanecía recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y semblante reflexivo—No tiene el carácter ni el valor para convertirse o ser una traidora—

—Podría ser una espía encubierta— Recordó Miiko a los infiltrados con dotes excepcionales de actuación a los que se habían enfrentado.

—No es espía, es solo una humana.— aseveró Nevra, su ojo clínico en estos temas era infalible—Sus reacciones de asombro, miedo y desconcierto han sido siempre genuinas. La expresión puede fingirse. Las reacciones biológicas ante ciertos estímulos no pueden encubrirse o aparentarse. Su corazón se agitaba, sus pupilas se dilataban y palidecía con cada ser antropomorfo o bestia con la que se topaba. Su respiración era ahogada con cada conjuro que presenciaba. Era miedo y asombro genuino lo que ella manifestaba— Explicó de manera inequívoca— Mis agudos sentidos lo corroboran—añadió con tan irrefutable veracidad que nadie pudo conseguir argumentos factibles para contradecirlo.

Tras varios alegatos más en los que revindicaron la conversación a la queja principal, decidieron jugar su última y más potente carta: **Jamón.**

Así fue como el imponente y coloso ogro se dirigió a la sala de interrogación. Sus estentóreos bramidos y golpeteos en la mesa no turbaron al desenmascarado.

— ¡Hablar ya! O ¡Conocer mi ira! —

—¿Enserio?... —esbozó una sonrisa sardónica. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó al ogro hasta donde las gruesas cadenas que lo sometían se lo permitían— Muéstrame— sus ojos cafés brillaban desafiantes. Una mirada azulada y una cobriza libraban una férrea batalla en que su honor y coraje estaban en juego—¿Ves? — Añadió finalmente— No eres capaz…—

Miiko contemplaba la puerta de la sala de interrogación. Lleva horas escuchando estruendosos golpes en la pared, crujidos estridentes y horridos gruñidos.

—¿Nada aún? — Miiko negó con apremio—Se nos terminan las cartas—Leiftan suspiró.

—Es más fuerte de lo que imaginaba— confesaba con frustración la kitsune.

No pasó mucho para que Jamón saliera de la habitación con la enfrente en alto, cerrará con tranquilidad la puerta y una vez que esta bloqueara en su totalidad la visión del cautivo, se permitiera dar paso al abatimiento.

—Intruso querer hablar con Gardienne— explicó sin esperar a que Miiko pidiera noticias.

—Vaya, vaya…— Ezarel entró a la estancia seguido por Nevra y Valkyon con una sonrisa socarrona—Resultaste poco intimidante—

—Jamón ser intimidante… Mirar— Lanzó un rugido tan estrepitoso que los colguijes de la estancia tintinaron al igual que sus oídos, a excepción del estoico Ezarel quien blandía una expresión de autosuficiencia.

—¿Lo notas? No eres nada intimidante…— Espetó con tal crudeza que el ogro no pudo evitar afligirse.

—Jamón intimidar…— protesto finalmente el ogro.

—No lo creo— recalcó Ezarel.

—¡Basta!— le reprendió Miiko de forma enérgica—Ignóralo Jamón—"¿ _Cómo puede adoptar tal comportamiento en momentos tan cruciales"_ su mirada azulada fulminaba al Elfo— Tenemos una situación que atender— señaló la sala de interrogatorios— Ya lo han escuchado. No hemos logrado hacerle hablar aún—

—Déjamelo— con semblante severo Ezarel dejó ver un par de pociones— Dame un minuto o dos y te garantizo su confesión—

—No Ezarel. No somos como ellos—

—Te recuerdo que las opciones se acaban—

La propuesta de Ezarel seducía. Magia o violencia. Sus posibilidades eran más reducidas cada vez. Ni los más imponentes y hábiles miembros de la Guardia de Eel habían logrado sacarle una palabra.

—Podríamos matarlo de hambre— propuso el elfo, a sabiendas de que aquella nefasta forma tentaría aún más a sus compañeros. Si lo analizaban, su método resultaba el menos aberrante y efectivo.

—Ezarel…—Miiko le miró con desaprobación.

—No serviría— Intervino Leiftan, ganándose todas las miradas— El mismo ha rechazado cualquier bebida o alimento. Parece estar dispuesto a morir de hambre—

—Sabe que no le aremos daño— explicó Valkyon— Nos ha estado estudiando durante años, conoce nuestros métodos y ha dilucidado que la violencia no es parte de ellos— cruzó sus musculosos brazos con frustración y resopló.

—Está un paso más adelante que nosotros— Nevra cerró su único parpado. Recordó los dolores de cabeza que le había dado a su Guardia. Atraparlo había significado un reto y ahora que lo tenían se encontraba con una mayor hazaña. — O es realmente valiente o es muy estúpido.—

—Tráiganla— Miiko los miró con determinación.

—¿A quién? — Ezarel la contempló estupefacto. Verdaderamente la presión comenzaba a hacer estragos en el raciocinio de Miiko o quizás él había comprendido mal.

—A Gardienne ¿A quién más podría referirme? ¿Quiere verla? Pues la verá— azotó su llameante bastón contra el mármol.

—Te recuerdo que es solo una simple humana con ningún potencial— Ezarel la miraba atónito.

—Lo sé Ezarel. Me lo recuerdas continuamente. Su tarea es conversar y eso es algo que se le da exageradamente bien— Curiosear y parlotear eran unos de los rasgos más marcados de la humana. Rasgos que desquiciaban a Miiko. Por primera vez parecía que tendrían algo de utilidad.

—¿Estás segura? — Leiftan la miró con preocupación. Meter a Gardienne con aquel intruso del que no conocían nada le inquietaba— No sabemos qué tan peligroso es— Desde su aparición, aquel extraño había causado pequeños saqueos de información y materiales relacionados con los portales. En un principio creyeron que se trataba de un asalto al manaa, pero nunca ocurrió nada. También descubrieron que robaba raciones individuales de comida. Raciones que no sobrepasaban los límites impuestos por la misma Guardia. En ocasiones parecía que respetaba su normatividad.

Ykhar fue la encargada de buscar e informar a Gardienne sobre la importante misión que recaía en sus manos.

—Comprendemos que te niegues a hacerlo. Yo misma declinaría— confesó la brownnie, quien se hallaba aterrada por la misteriosa y desconocida naturaleza del detenido.

—Está bien— un dejo de valor se asomaba en su violácea mirada— Acepto— aquella era una de las pocas misiones importantes que había recibido en su vida.

Fue instruida rápidamente sobre lo que debía y la forma en que debía cuestionar. Como y que debía hacer en caso de tensión y si las cosas se tenían peligrosas se le asigno la expresa y estricta orden de salir inmediatamente y pedir auxilio.

—Si algo ocurre entraremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos— informó Valkyon.

—Cuídate mucho— pidió Ykhar al igual que el resto a excepción de Ezarel que se mantuvo excesivamente serio para su extrañeza. Esperaba ser atacada por los mordaces y característicos comentarios del elfo.

—¿Asustada? — cuestionó Nevra mientras la conducía a la estancia y le daba una palmada en la espalda.

—No—

—Finges bien— sonrió con galantería— Estaremos fuera. Garantizamos tu seguridad—

Gardienne le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida e ingresó con cautela.

¿Asustada? Se cuestionó mentalmente. En definitiva, no. ¿Nerviosa? En exceso, sus manos sudorosas y su ritmo acelerado la delataban.

El enmascarado nunca le había significado una amenaza. Por el contrario, siempre fue una ayuda y apoyo secreto. Le reveló la existencia de una forma para regresar a casa y le ayudó a encontrar varios de los ingredientes que necesitaba para dicho ritual. Además le proporcionaba de vez en cuando alguno que otro fragmento de cristal. Esto último le facilitó de sobremanera su estancia en aquel mundo.

—Gardienne—Un hombre sentado detrás de una enorme y aparentemente muy fuerte mesa de madera se hallaba encadenado con una gruesa cadena. Su pelo era prácticamente negro, las canas apenas se asomaban en él, su piel ya tenía algunas arrugas. Aquella persona debía rondar los cuarenta y tantos años—¿Sorprendida? —

—Yo…—titubeó— esperaba a alguien más… joven—

—Me ofendes. Demeritas mis intentos por mantenerme en buena forma— sonrió.

—No…yo…no quise decir eso…— enrojeció apenada. Había sido extremadamente sincera— Discúlpeme—

—Es broma. No te disculpes. Por favor, toma asiento— El cautivo palmeo suavemente la mesa— Esta madera es especial, no es como la de nuestro mundo— Explicó al ver la vacilación en Gardienne. Para garantizar su palabra tiró de las cadenas. La madera sorprendentemente no cedió ni chirrió. Parecía más fuerte que el mismísimo acero.

—Vaya, debí imaginarlo— Se acercó lentamente y se sentó en una silla puesta en el extremo de la mesa. Unos dos metros y medio los separaban— Espera…¿Nuestro mundo? —

—Mi nombre es Mattew Couart…— una sonrisa nostálgica se esbozó en su semblante cansado. Los días en cautiverio empezaban a hacerle estragos.

Mattew Guamán Couart era un afamado científico Ecuatoriano. Hijo de padre Inglés y madre Ecuatoriana fue criado con sencillez en Quito. Su inteligencia sobresaliente le otorgó una beca en Cambridge en donde se graduaría con honores de la ingeniería de metalurgia. Posteriormente cursaría con excelencia Ingeniería química. No conforme con ello, realizaría sus respectivas maestrías.

Su interés por la ciencia lo llevó a convertirse en un afamado científico. Su vida era "perfecta". Una buena y amorosa familia (esposa y tres hijos), fama intelectual y economía por arriba del promedio que les permitía vivir con solvencia y lujos.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que su destreza científica se convertiría en un calvario. Un mal día descubrió un extraño material parecido al cristal, cuyas propiedades y compuestas distaban mucho de todo lo que se hubiera visto y descubierto hasta el momento en la tierra.

Los experimentos secretos que realizó revelaron que aquel material podía crear energía económica y 100% ecológica. A diferencia de las energías actuales esta no dañaba el ambiente, por el contrario lo favorecía y hasta parecía regenerarlo.

Pensaba que su descubrimiento salvaría a la raza humana de la decadencia. Creía que sus hijos heredarían un mundo mejor, que los años de destrucción y contaminación podrían resarcirse. Y todo con un pequeño cristal.

Todo le fue frustrado con el segundo descubrimiento: Un portal a otro mundo en el que caería accidentalmente.

Un mundo salvaje en el que se le negaría la ayuda por parte de sus habitantes y quienes lo tratarían negligentemente como criminal.

Un buen día logró escapar. Se adentró en el arcano bosque donde encontraría una cuadrilla humana.

—¡Ayuda! — corrió aliviado a su encuentro. GRAN ERROR que le costó su libertad.

Fue capturado por una organización secreta humana, cuya avaricia buscaba robar el cristal y apoderarse de él. Intentó advertir a la guardia de Eel, pero antes de que pudiera decir "pio" fue regresado a su celda.

—¡Los atacarán! — gritaba desde su cautiverio.

Aquel día el Cristal explotó. La confusión de la tragedia le permitió volver a escapar.

—¿Cómo sobrevivió hasta ahora? — Interrumpió Gardienne atónita— Es una tierra salvaje llena de peligros—

—El maana me afectó— sonrió el científico— Adquirí más fuerza y velocidad. Antes de irme conseguí ropa que me permitiera mezclarme. Vivía de sus reservas alimentarias y me duchaba en el río. Me escabullía en su biblioteca para robar información; aprendí a elaborar posiciones curativas, jabones y demás menjurjes—

—¿Qué me dices de los pergaminos y libros de los portales? —

—Robé copias. Los originales están intactos— al ver duda en el rostro de su interlocutora agregó— cuando salgas podrás corroborar mi testimonio con tu "jefes" — un dejo sarcástico se dilucidó en la última palabra.

— ¿Por eso me ayudaste? — cuestionó Gardienne después de un largo silencio incómodo.

—No podía dejar que se cometiera otra injusticia—

—Gracias— La joven se acercó y tomó su mano cariñosamente— Te sacaré de aquí—

—Una cosa más— Unos ojos violetas lo miraron curiosos— Se cómo regresar a casa…—

—Lo sé. Ya casi recoleto todos los ingredientes— anunció con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro. Aquella joven le recordaba a sus hijos. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada—¿Qué ocurre? Es verdad…—

—No lo dudo…pero…he descubierto una forma de controlar el manaa— Gardienne abrió los ojos cual platos— Podríamos regresar sin tanto requisito y ellos podrían pasar libremente a nuestro mundo para reabastecerse cuantas veces quisieran y necesitaran—

—Que ingenua— sentenciaba Ezarel con desdén.

—Miente— espetaba Miiko.

—También dijo que no le creerían. Me pidió que fungiera como abogada— la mirada Violeta de Gardienne reflejaba determinación—Mi cliente está dispuesto a probar lo que dice: 12 horas en el laboratorio y suministro de determinados ingredientes respaldarán su confesión— Ezarel se carcajeó, estaba por refutar junto con Miiko cuando Leiftan les interrumpió.

—Hagámosle una prueba—

—¿Quieres que pierda mi valioso tiempo otra vez? — Ezarel contempló a Gardienne con altivez— Es H-U-M-A-N-O —

— Nada perdemos— Valkyon apoyó la moción.

Después de varios dimes y diretes en los que Miiko y Ezarel consideraban una pérdida de tiempo y malgasto de ingredientes, contra un Leiftan y Vlakyon que exigían pruebas concisas para descartar posibilidades, Nevra tomó la última palabra.

—Hagamos la prueba— Todas las miradas reposaron en él— Después de todo, intentó advertirnos. Jamás comprobamos su culpabilidad o inocencia—

—Adelante— accedió Miiko de mala gana.

Ezarel a regañadientes realizó a tarea, con la condición de que Gardienne desempeñara como asistente.

" _ **¡Trae esto!"¡Trae aquello!"**_ **"Eres muy lenta"** y demás malos modos ocasionaron un sin número de discusiones entre la humana y el elfo. En más de una ocasión ella botó el trabajo y él, cual infante la seguía por los pasillos ordenarle regresar _ **: "¿A dónde crees qué vas? Te recuerdo que soy el jefe de la guardia Absinthine. Guardia a la que perteneces"**_ recalcaba.

—Aquí está— informó Gardienne con tarro en mano a líder de la Guardia de la luz— No quiero volver a trabajar con él—

—Si pusieras atención no hubiéramos demorado tanto— Protestó Ezarel con enfado.

—Arreglen sus problemas amorosos más tarde— Interrumpió Miiko, causando que la pareja se sonrojara y protestara— Silencio— repitió— Apliquemos esto y terminemos con esta farsa—

El científico observó una comitiva fuertemente armada ingresar. Uno seguido de otro, con rostros amenazantes e imponentes y uno que otro desencajado que buscaba ocultar su temor.

Agachó su cabeza y sonrió por lo bajo. Su gesto no pasó desapercibido para el sagaz Valkyon quien blandió su espada en su yugular.

— No te muevas— advirtió.

El arma estaba tan estratégicamente colocada, que cualquier abrupto pase de saliva o movimiento intempestivo, causaría una letal herida.

Nevra sujetó la mano de Couart y la colocó con la palma hacía arriba sobre la mesa, con el fin de que Miiko pudiese untar la "prueba" con facilidad y sin exponerse.

—Simple y llanamente humano— recalcó Ezarel.

—Ez…— tartamudeó Miiko alucinada

—¿No has aprendido a callar?— Gardienne señaló la ígnea llamarada verdosa que emergió tardía de la palma del acusado. Ezarel contempló absorto y enmudecido: _**"¡Genial. Otro enclenque humanos más!",**_ pensaba con fastidio.

—Lo sabía— imputó Miiko, a lo que el desenmascarado respondió con una sonrisa tan sínica que le evidenciaba—Escúcheme bien, yo cuestionó y usted responde— sentenció terminante.

Resignado y consiente de su delicada situación, cedió a los término de la implacable líder. Repitió incontables veces su declaración, corrigió con serenidad cada una de las equivocaciones que ellos colocaban en su historia.

— Entonces…aterrizaste en el umbral del bosque …— repetía Miiko pedante.

—No señorita— corrigió con avidez y calma el científico— Fue en la biblioteca. Aunque el verbo aparecer describe mejor lo que aconteció; pues este hace referencia a algo o alguien que se manifiesta, se deja ver, generalmente de forma inesperada. Mientras que aterrizar describe la acción de descender y posarse sobre la tierra, en especial cuando se hace desde las alturas, por ejemplo; cuando se viaja en avión— esbozó una sonrisa burlona y añadió— su error es aceptable, pues su anacrónica raza no conoce tan brillante artefacto aeronáutico—

Los ojos de Miiko fulminaron al insolente humano. No solo la había corregido como a una inculta iletrada, también había demeritado su raza y peor aún acaba comparar y elevar a una patética y retrograda especie que se comportaba cual neandertales.

Ykhar quien había estado trascribiendo palabra por palabra de aquel interrogatorio frenó de golpe y contempló a su furiosa amiga. Kero tragó saliva e imploro piedad por aquel hombre desdichado, temeroso de que la kitsune lo calcinara con su bastón.

Fue Leiftan quien se adelantó a los pensamientos fatalistas de todos los presentes y posó una mano en el hombro de su amiga, que al sentir su tacto logró tranquilizarse.

—¿Tendrá una prueba tangible? — cuestionó para asombro de todos, que no pudieron ocultar el impacto en sus miradas _**"¿A caso pensaba darle una oportunidad a aquel desconocido? ¿Kero y Leiftan acaban de intercambiar cuerpos?"**_ Pensaba más de uno.

—Denme unas horas en su laboratorio, llévenme a un círculo de hongos y demostraré mi inocencia…—

—Círculo de brujas—recalcó Miiko con superioridad. No pudo dejar escapar la oportunidad de corregir a aquel igualado.

Tras deliberar por horas decidieron ceder. Ezarel prestó su preciado laboratorio a regañadientes, con la amenaza de convertir en sapos o en seres babeantes al desconocido científico y a todos los que habían concedido sus caprichos.

—Y tú— señaló con su índice a Gardienne— serás la primera—

—En tus sueños— Gardienne lo miró amenazante— ¿Y si dice la verdad? —

Ezarel se dobló a carcajadas— Si eso sucede yo mismo me tragaré mi poción—

—No— sentenció con malicia Gardienne— serás mi esclavo por un mes—

—No pasará— aseveró con un aire de grandiosidad.

—¿Miedo? — inquirió con burla la humana mientras imitaba una gallina.

—Que infantil— declaró con superioridad el elfo— acepto la apuesta— y dicho esto partieron al fuertemente custodiado laboratorio.

—No poder estar aquí— Jamón se colocó frente a ellos.

—¿Quién dice? —

—Ordenes de Miiko— Jamón golpeó el piso con fuerza— Gardienne y tú deber obedecer o…—

—¿O qué? — Ezarel miró desafiante al ogro—mi laboratorio, mis reglas— un guardia casi del mismo tamaño que Jamón se acercó—

—¿Algún problema jefe? —

—No, todo ir bien. Dejarlos quedarse— ordenó Jamón a regañadientes. La sagaz mirada del elfo le anunciaba problemas. Ya una vez le había causado urticaria por tres meses como " pequeña broma", otra vez más le echó un brebaje que le provocó erupciones verdes supurantes, y todo por coger la última tostada con miel. Con su amado laboratorio no quería imaginarse lo que le haría.

—Gracias— Ezarel lo miró triunfante y se recargó en la pared. Gardienne lo observó sorprendida, Jamón difícilmente cedía.

—Puedo— señaló la pared donde se encontraba el elfo.

—Tu poder— dicho esto Jamón volvió a custodiar la puerta.

—¡Hey! No tienes nada mejor que hacer, que acosarme— protestó el elfo.

—No me arriesgaré a ser defraudada—

—¿Insinúas que soy tramposo? —

—Tramposo, engañoso y todos los sinónimos que existan—

—Si no soy humano— Tras esto, ambos iniciaron una enardecida guerra racial de insultos. Que si los humanos eran idiotas, que si los elfos eran racistas, que los humanos eran psicópatas y que los elfos narcisista y así muchos insultos más que iban volviéndose cada vez más estúpidos, incoherentes y graciosos.

—¡Listo!— anunció Mattew con satisfacción. Una extasiada sonrisa cubría al agobió causado por toda la noche en vela que había pasado en el laboratorio.

El eufórico grito despertó a la humana y al elfo, quienes tras 12 horas de espera se habían quedado dormidos, recargados en el hombro el uno del otro.

Adormilados, se percataron de que Jamón y su acompañante ya no estaban. En sus lugares tres imponentes guardias los suplían. Ellos parecían igual de sorprendidos que el adormecido par.

—Avisaré a Miiko— dijo uno de ellos— Mientras tanto...¡Usted! — señaló a Couart— No sé mueva y si lo hace…asesínenlo— advirtió antes de partir.

No fue hasta ese momento que se percataron de su cercanía. Aún seguían recargados él uno en el otro.

—¡Quítate! — Gardienne lo empujó con repulsión.

—¡Quítate tú! Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me toquen y, menos alguien como tú—

—¿Cómo yo? — Gardienne lo miró ofendida— Tú no eres precisamente un adonis. Solo eres un elfo pedante y orejón—

—¿Orejón? Eres tú la que carece de orejas— arqueó una de sus cejas azules— Ahora comprendo tu incapacidad de comprensión— simuló pena.

—¿Estas diciéndome tonta? — Ezarel se carcajeó— Por lo menos no fastidio a la gente para llamar la atención y compensar la poca o nula atención paternal de mi infancia —

La discusión finalizó cuando Miiko se plantó con gesto severo frente a la puerta del laboratorio. Con Leiftan tras ella cubriéndola, Nevra y Valkyon preparados para atacar y Kero e Ykhar para fungir como testigos de lo que allí ocurriese, pues aquello dictaminaría el destino del desenmascarado. Una vez todos reunidos, se dispusieron a escoltar al científico al círculo de champiñones más cercano.

—Sin trucos— advirtió Nevra una vez que llegaron a su destino.

—Un movimiento en falso, un intento por escapar o cualquier mínima artimaña y yo misma te mataré— advirtió Miiko— Ahora has, lo que tengas que hacer— tras la advertencia de la morena, Valkyon procedió a retirarle las esposas.

El hombre sacó un extraño artefacto que ni Gardienne pudo reconocer— ¡Tranquilos! — levantó un aparato y lo puso a la vista de todos para que comprobaran su innocuidad y no le atacaran— Es inofensivo— clamó.

—Todos, dejémosle hacer— Leiftan apaciguó los ánimos— Por favor, procede—

Couart movió un par de botones, colocó el dispositivo en el centro del círculo y se alejó. Una cortina blanca se proyectó por un pequeño ente que poseía, dando lugar a un par de esferas luminosas que se elevaron en el aire.

Los presentes miraron estupefactos:

—Por el oráculo— profirió con dificultad Kero al tiempo que limpiaba con un paño suave sus lentes.

—No puede ser…No puede ser— repetía incesante Miiko con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué clase de magia negra humana es?... — cuestionaba absorto Ezarel.

—Mira…Mira…Mira…— Ykhar tiraba del chaleco de Valkyon con fuerza— ¿Alucino? —

—No— alcanzó a responder el interlocutor de la Brownnie con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Es imposible…jamás en mis cientos de años de vida…—Nevra se tallaba su ojo y corroboraba su asombro con las reacciones de sus compañeros.

—Mi hogar— susurró anhelante Gardienne, que sin perder tiempo se abalanzó hacía el círculo, que para su decepción desapareció al tacto— ¿Qué?...¿Pero?...¿A dónde ha ido? — miró suplicante a Couart quien adivinando sus dudas se adelantó a ellas y respondió:

—Es inestable aún…pero…— todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él— si me ayudan a regresar a casa podré finalizar mi proyecto y ustedes podrán reabastecerse cuantas veces necesiten—

—¿Qué garantías tenemos de qué cumplas tu palabra?— inquirió Leiftan

—Ninguna. Deberán confiar ciegamente— un pesado silencio gobernó el lugar— Hay humanos avariciosos buscando esto— cogió el objeto y lo ocultó nuevamente entre sus ropas— Tengan seguridad de que mis planes y esbozos ya fueron encontrados y muy seguramente ya estén siendo replicados—

—Si es verdad lo que dice…— Leiftan miró con severidad a Couart— estamos en riesgo—

—Exacto…Pero si yo término primero esto, ustedes podrán manejar el manaa e ir a mi mundo a recuperar los planos—

Y así se hizo…

Todos ayudaron a reunir los objetos que abrían los portales, incluida Gardienne que donó lo que hasta ese momento llevaba reunido.

—¿Estas segura? — Miiko contempló un cofre que albergaba recelosamente en su habitación.

—Sí— aseveró.

—Solo falta un ingrediente, y…— Miiko distinguió un dejo de tristeza en su mirada violácea— Es de los más fáciles de conseguir…—

—Una porción de sábila dorada…— completó Karenn— Nuestro bosque está plagado de árboles que la producen…¿Por qué no regresaste a casa? — Gardienne tomó una pieza que brillaba cual ascuas.

—Esto…lo encontré apenas en la mañana— estrujó con apremio el objeto— Iba ir al bosque por la sabia cuando Ykhar me interceptó y … bueno…ya saben el resto—

—¿Porqué Gardienne? — Alajéa se sentó a su lado.

—Se cuán importante es esto. Vidas dependen de ello. Vidas se pierden cada segundo por este lio, mientras antes arregle su aparatejo, más vidas se salvarán. Yo podré regresar a casa después, pero las vidas que se pierdan no se podrán resarcir—

—Entonces…— Miiko cogió el cobre, Gardienne asintió— Gracias... — observó como la Kitsune se alejaba con su pase de retorno a casa.

—Gardienne— dijeron sus amigas quienes comprendían el apoyo moral que en ese momento la humana necesitaba.

Aquella mañana Couart regresó al mundo humano y Gardienne con ayuda de Alajéa y Karenn reemprendió su búsqueda de objetos para el conjuro, que había donado.

—Conozco personas en el mercado negro que nos facilitarán el trabajo—decía la joven vampira optimista, mientras se recargaba en la sirena y humana— Vamos…—

—¿A dónde? — Ezarel les alcanzó con su típica sonrisa burlona— Iré con ustedes— explicó con una mueca de desagrado.

—Pero…— protestaron las tres jóvenes.

—Ordenes de Miiko—

Sí Miiko lo había ordenado, más valía no protestar. Así que de mala gana el cuarteto se internó en el bosque.

—Además, soy un elfo de palabra— agregó después de varios minutos andando.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Gardienne confusa.

—Seré tu esclavo por un mes. Perdí la apuesta respecto al humano—

—Puedes olvidarte de ello e irte—

—Nada de eso. Eso sería deshonrosamente humano y…—

—¿Y? — cuestionó la humana al no escuchar el final de la oración.

—No soy humano— concluyó y apresuró sus pasos, dejando a Gardienne hecha una furia.

Alajéa y Karenn huyeron en cuanto pudieron: **"Si nos dividimos será más rápido"** ese, había sido el pretexto que las había liberado del elfo.

—…Y más pasadero— renegó Gardienne para sus adentros mientras rebuscaba una hierba entre la maleza.

—La encontré— Ezarel le tendió un larga hoja verdosa.

—Gracias—

—Continuemos. Mientras más rápido recolectemos, más rápido me libraré de tú molesta presencia—

—Por tercera vez concuerdo contigo— ambos asintieron y reanudaron la búsqueda.

Pocas veces coincidía en opiniones con Ezarel:

La primera fue cuando arribó a Eldarya: él quería que la regresaran a la tierra humana y ella deseaba volver a su hogar.

La segunda sucedió cuando él se enteró que buscaba los ingredientes para abrir los portales entre el mundo terrenal y Eldarya:

"— _Te ayudaré— había amenazado el Elfo._

— _No— negó rotundamente. Ya tenía suficiente con vivir en el mismo mundo que él._

— _Piénsalo, mientras más rápido encuentres todo, más rápido nos libraremos el uno del otro— Gardienne lo observó dubitativa— No conoces nada de este mundo y reunir todos esos objetos es una tarea ardua. Una mano tan inteligente y hábil como la mía te caerá de maravilla—_

— _Y sobre todo humilde— volteó los ojos en blanco y se resignó a la indeseable compañía de Ezarel._ "

Y la tercera se daba en ese momento, en que para su malestar tenía otra vez la razón. Lo comprobó antes, sus conocimientos si habían sido útiles y eficientes. Si él no la hubiera ayudado, aún seguiría buscando los ingredientes del primer conjuro.

Él le había traducido los textos de idioma Edaryano y Latín (que para su sorpresa dominaba a la perfección), la había ayudado a obtener ingredientes en zonas peligrosas, cuya limitante fuerza humana jamás le hubiera permitido alcanzar viva e integra y, había convencido al avaricioso comerciante de Purry para "donar" ciertos insumos a su causa….

—¿Qué encontraste? — La voz curiosa de Ezarel la regresó a su presente.

—Una lágrima de dragón— musitó

—Es el final— Gardienne lo miró curiosa ¿Acaso había escuhado trsiteza en su voz? — Entonces, regresas a casa—

—Parece que sí…—

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había partido de su hogar, que ahora le parecía imposible creer que volvería.

La aflicción la embargó, finalmente había creado fuertes lazos. Ykhar y Kero se habían vuelto íntimos amigos, personas allegadas en las que podía confiar. Karenn y Alajéa eran ahora sus mejores amigas. Esta última, después de varios malentendidos y chismes, demostró ser confiable y leal. Al final descubrió que se conducía con desconfianza. Pero una vez que pudieron convivir encontraron su compañía agradable y con muchas ideas en común. Leiftan se había vuelto un gran consejero, Valkyon un buen amigo, Nevra por asombroso que pareciese un excelente maestro y Miiko (sorprendentemente) una persona "agradable" (a su forma). Fue en ese instante que se percató de lo gratificante que había sido tener a Ezarel a su lado.

Al final, él había hecho placentera esa doble y larga travesía. Sus bromas sarcásticas la animaban, sus debates eran enriquecedores y le había enseñado grandes cosas de ahora, un ya no tan inhóspito mundo.

Un regordete becola exigió la atención de Ezarel, quien mecánicamente palmeó con suavidad su cabeza, pues se hallaba absortó en un mar de pensares. ¿Desdé cuando podía coexistir con aquella humana remilgosa? ¿Desdé cuando podía tolerar la presencia de algún humano?.

—¿Estas bien? — Gardienne lo miraba con curiosidad—Pareces… molesto—

—No, es solo que…— Ezarel dudó por un segundo. Su ego acaba de recibir gancho, pues se había dado cuenta que aquella humana le había enseñado otra faceta de los humanos que creía imposible. Ahora conocía una mejor cara, que distaba del mal concepto que él tenía de aquella raza. También había conocido más de sus costumbres y hábitos, que en más de una ocasión le sorprendieron en incluso agradaron —Aún no concedo que un familiar tan agradable tenga una dueña tan insoportable. Se supone que los familiares son semejantes a sus dueños, pero… aquí la regla se rompe—

—Si serás— farfulló Gardienne, mientras inflaba ofendida sus cachetes.

Aquel ella expresión infantil por parte de la humana no pasó desapercibida para Ezarel, quien comenzó a carcajearse. Por su parte Gardienne siguió protestando, pero pronto; la contagiosa risa del elfo la contagió y se unió en coro a él.

—Diablos— su carcajear cesó de golpe.

—¿Qué? — la miró extrañado el Elfo.

—Soy una egoísta— tomó a su becola y lo estrechó con fuerza— No había pensado en él—

—Tranquila— La mirada de Ezarel se tornó comprensiva— Yo lo cuidaré— Sus ojos despedían sinceridad— Lo prometo—

—Gracias…— Miró agradecida a su interlocutor. Aquella faceta de Ezarel era nueva para ella. Le molestaba admitirlo, pero el elfo se había convertido en una persona entrañable…tal vez… demasiado entrañable.

—Regresemos…—

El resto del camino el silencio reinó. De vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban por segundo. Había un mensaje implícito en su silencio, un mensaje cargado de nostalgia y orgullo.

—Llegamos— informó el elfo a la pensativa chica que contempló con angustia la muralla— ¿Sucede algo? —

—Es solo que…Tengo miedo…—

—¿Porqué? Regresarás a tú hogar—Ezarel la examinó con incomprensión— ¿No es eso lo que querías? —

—Pero…ha pasado tanto…— Su mirada violácea se llenó de angustia— ¿Y sí mis papás no me recuerdan? —

—No ha pasado tanto— su voz se había vuelto gentil.

—Tengo miedo de encontrarme con algo desagradable—

—Tranquila— Ezarel apretujó en su hombro— Todo irá bien— Aquel gesto apaciguó momentáneamente los malos pensamientos de Gardienne, que rápidamente fueron sustituidos.

En aquel instante su corazón palpitó con frenesí. Reprimidos sentimientos cortados germinaron con mayor intensidad. Deseaba que Ezarel le pidiese que se quedara, no importaba que la colocara en una disyuntiva, que le hiciera poner en tela de juicio su retorno por unos segundos. No importaba que hiciera caso omiso a aquellas palabras, solo quería escucharlas. Quería irse sabiendo que significo un poco para él, que al final logró ser más que una insignificante humana.

" _ **Pero que sandeces piensas Gardienne"**_ se reprendió con severidad " _ **Es odioso, pedante y grosero. Su ego es más grande que Jamon, es tan grande como la magnificencia del Oráculo"**_ Contempló de pies a cabeza a su acompañante, intentó batear aquellos sentimientos y obligarse a sepultarlo nuevamente. Se sentía idiota por haberse fijado en alguien como él.

—¿Ocurre algo más? — Ezarel se percató de su insistente mirada.

—No…—las puertas de la muralla se abrieron— Es mejor que entremos, tenemos cosas que hacer— presurosa ingresó.

—¡Espera!... — Gardienne se giró, anhelante de que sus ilógicos deseos se volviesen realidad— Olvídalo— Ezarel negó con la cabeza— No era nada importante— su voz se volvió tan fría que la desestabilizó.

Cabizbaja, se giró para ocultar su decepción: _**"Ingenua, eso es lo que soy. Soy una humana, un cero a la izquierda, un ser indeseable para los elfos. ¿Cómo es posible que a sabiendas de todo aquello me haya ilusionado? ¿Cómo puedo querer a alguien que no me ve como un igual a quien siquiera respetar?"**_

Recogió sus fuerzas y recordó su objetivo: "Regresar a casa", no tenía tiempo para líos amorosos. Existían prioridades que exigían su mayor preocupación.

El momento fue emotivo, hasta Miiko lamentó su despedida: " _ **Suerte. Que el oráculo de cuide"**_ manifestó la Kitsune con sinceridad mientras daba un pequeño obsequio de despedida a la humana que partiría a primer hora del siguiente día.

Mery había llorado hasta el cansancio, le pedía que no se marchase —¡Aquí también tienes amigos! — protestaba el pequeño.

—Comprende Mery, mi familia está allá—

—Aquí puedes tener familia— el niño se aferraba a su falda.

—Eso no se puede reemplazar…— Kero tuvo que acudir a su auxilio y llevarse a rastras a Mery.

La noche había caído y con ella la sencilla pero emotiva cena de amigos y conocidos presentes.

Decidió caminar por los alrededores y contemplar por última vez aquellos maravillosos escenarios. Se sentó en la orilla de una de las tantas fuentes de los jardines y jugueteó con el agua.

Una llovizna sorpresiva llamó su atención. Ezarel acaba de salpicarla.

—Eres tú— expresó cabizbaja.

—¿Con esas ganas recibes a tú jefe? —

—Ex jefe— enfatizó.

—Mientras estés en este mundo, eres mi subordinada—

—¿Qué desea el señor? — preguntó con sarcasmo la joven mientras hacia una fingida y dramatizada reverencia.

—Así está mejor— Ezarel esbozó una sonrisa que desapareció tan rápidamente como surgió— Simple y llanamente hacerte compañía— Gardienne lo miró extrañada, pero aun así le permitió sentarse junto a ella.

Permanecieron en silencio por un largo tiempo, contemplando el majestuoso y estrellado cielo. Disfrutando la templada y fresca brisa.

—Extrañaré este cielo— confesó— El smog de mi ciudad ha cubierto la visibilidad. Cada vez se veían menos estrellas. No imagino cuan turbio es ahora—

—¿Smog?— preguntó el elfo. A veces la humana usaba términos desconocidos.

—Es una especie de nube contaminante…— explicó con simpleza para que su interlocutor pudiera comprender.

—Creada por su inconciencia— adivinó muy a su pesar el Elfo. Seguramente su mala concepción de ella se duplicaría…—¿Por qué no eres como ellos? —

—¿Cómo quiénes? —

—Como los humanos— Gardienne le miró estupefacta.

—No todos somos malos. Existen mejores personas que yo. Más alturitas y más bondadosas— Ezarel le devolvió una mirada llena de incredulidad— Aunque es cierto que existe gente muy mala también, no te lo negaré—

—Admito que me equivoqué contigo. Ustedes parecen haber evolucionado— Su mandíbula se tensó. Conocer a Couart y a Garddienne le había enseñado lo errado y discriminativo de su pensar— Siento haberte tratado mal, es solo que lo humanos casi extinguieron a nuestra especie—

—Lo sé— Gardienne agachó la mirada— Lo leí en sus libros de historia— explicó apenada.

—¿Sabes leer? — cuestión burlón.

—¡Oyes! — Protestó ofendida la humana que sin pensarlo lo salpicó con el agua de la fuente—¿sabes escuchar? — fingió sorpresa.

Ezarel no respondió verbalmente, se limitó a salpicar a su interlocutora con una abundante cantidad de agua.

—¡Para ya! — chilló molesta. Aunque en otro momento le hubiese parecido gracioso aquello, en aquel instante se sentía muy sensible.

—Es solo un juego—

—No estoy de ánimos— informó vanamente, pues Ezarel volvió a salpicarla— Pareces un niño…— Con mirada retadora Ezarel volvió a repetir la fastidiaste y húmeda acción— ¡Suficiente! — se levantó y aventó a Ezarel.

Su fuerza y agilidad le permitieron librar el asunto. Fue Gardienne la que estuvo a punto de zambullirse en la fuente. La pescó de las muñecas y evitó que se diera un refrescante clavado.

—¿No que no te gusta que te toquen? — cuestionó con la mirada baja.

—Yo soy el que te sujeta— aquella oración estremeció a la humana, que de inmediato se sonrojó.

—Ezarel— intentó zafarse con debilidad. La cercanía la ponía nerviosa y la volvía torpe—No quiero incomodarte…— Intentó alejarlo con brusquedad, consiguiendo un efecto contrario.

Con una fuerza duplicada con la que ella lo había intentado alejar, él la a cercó. Sus labios se unieron en una sincronía que les robaba el aliento y aceleraba su corazón. Poco a poco la emoción fue aumentando junto con la intensidad del beso. Querían recuperar lo que negaron y ocultaron por años.

Él soltó sus muñecas y permitió que ella lo abrazara. La sujetó de la cintura y la acercó con fuerza a su cuerpo, que al sentir fina silueta le estremeció. Sus manos recorrieron su espalda, mientras que las de ella se sujetaban a su cuello y jugueteaban con su cabello.

Solo se separaron para llenar sus pulmones de aire y poder volver a disfrutar de aquel intimo momento que llevaban postergando durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Te irás? — La alejó de él— Respóndeme— exigió al no obtener respuesta.

Gardienne aún aferrada a sus hombros asintió con tristeza. Ezarel tensó la mandíbula, la pegó con demasiada fuerza a su cuerpo y la aprisionó en sus brazos.

—Ezarel— se quejó Gradienne—Por favor...— Con más ímpetu que antes la besó. No permitió que terminara su oración. Sus labios guiaron los de Gardienne a gusto, su juguetona lengua profanó y se deleitó cuanto quiso.

Ninguno protesto, ambos disfrutaron del momento hasta que sus pulmones colapsaron. Con el corazón acelerado y unas mariposas en el estómago, admiraron sus aún anhelantes miradas.

—Comprendo—La mirada de Ezarel denotaba incertidumbre— Entonces…Adiós—

—Adiós— susurró con apremio Gardienne.

El elfo dejó en libertad a la humana, quien se limitó a observar con tristeza su partía hacía el cuartel general.

—Adiós— repitió con los ojos llorosos

El alba llegó y con esta, la partida de la humana, que resignada se despidió de Leiftan y Valkyon, quienes amablemente la escoltaron hasta uno de los portales.

—Adiós— agito su mano— Cuídense— añadió compungida.

Como la primera vez, unas esferillas destellantes danzaron a su alrededor. _"_ _ **Me hubiese gustado verte una vez más"**_ **,** pensó segundos antes de que un fulgor enceguecedor anunciara su fin en Eldarya…

Pasaron más de dos lustros desde la partida de ambos humanos. Ninguno daba señales de vida. La guardia de Eel era presa de una fragrante incertidumbre: ¿Acaso les habían engañado? ¿El humano había fallado a su promesa? ¿Le había sucedido algo? Eran cuestionamientos que atañían a más de uno.

—Gardienne me prometió buscar al científico— confesó un día Miiko a Leiftan—Me dijo que se aseguraría de que cumpliese su promesa—

—¿Crees que falló?—

—Lo especulo, o tal vez mintió— Miiko se aclaró la garganta—Nuestra credibilidad se irá por la borda si esto no se resuelve o da un atisbo de veracidad—

—Es muy pronto para sacar conjeturas— Leiftan permanecía impasible.

—Diez años para un humano es demasiado—

—Es un proyecto ambicioso. El humano logró más de lo que nosotros en siglos— denotó con sosiego el rubio.

Una pelirroja con un sobre amarillo perfectamente sellado en mano, irrumpió abruptamente en la sala de cristal, dando fin a su conversación.

—Llegó en la cuantiosa carga de víveres— Agregó jadeante Ykhar.

—¿Cuantiosa? —La fatigada asintió. Miiko retiro el sobre de sus manos—¡No me lo creo! — su rostro destellaba sorpresa—A cumplido su promesa—

—¿Qué ocurre? —

—Míralo por ti mismo— Miiko tendió la carta a Leiftan.

—Lo lograron— El rubio delegó el comunicado a Ykhar quien ávida, releía la carta una y otra vez. Ninguno podía creer tal información. Si todo era cierto, significaba que; la hambruna y la carencia habían llegado a su fin.

Científico y asistente aguardaban en un gran circulo de hongos.

—¿Crees que vengan? — El hombre asintió— ¿Y si piensan qué es una trampa? — El hombre negó— ¿Seguro?, Ya vez que son tan paranoicos— decía con desánimo Gardienne.

—Tranquila, adjunté fotografías y archivos que respaldan lo acontecido—

Mattew contempló con ternura a la asombrosamente joven Gardienne. Su edad cronológica avanzaba, pero su físico se había estancado en el tiempo al igual que el de él. Desde la interacción con el manaa, su reloj biológico ya no avanzó.

En un principio significo un problema. Sus familiares no comprendían el porqué de su aletargada apariencia. Comenzaban a esparcirse rumores entre hambrientos de poder y eterna juventud. Tuvieron que esconderse y decir un adiós provisionalmente a sus seres queridos. Aquella despedida se volvió eterna cuando un virus aquejó a la población mundial.

Pocos sobrevivieron. Un 97 % de humanos murieron, el resto entre los que se hallaban Gardienne y Mattew, eran híbridos (humanos con sangre Faery) que habían tenido la suerte genética de haber heredado dicho gen y por ende ser inmune a tal afección. Lo anterior fue descubierto por los pocos genetistas, médicos y laboratoristas que sobrevivieron a la catástrofe.

Por desgracia ninguno de los familiares o amigos de Gardienne o Mattew, tuvieron la dicha de poseer tal Gen. Ambos tuvieron que apañárselas y cuidarse mutuamente, ello les permitió sobreponerse al dolor. Saber que no estaban solos fue su aliciente.

Fue caótico encontrarse en la inmensa soledad de una metrópoli antes sobrepoblada y que ahora parecía albergarlos solo a ellos. Anduvieron por semanas hasta encontrase con un grupo tan perdido como ellos. Aquel choque brindó esperanzas y alivio.

Pronto se encontraron con más gente. Se hicieron de un medio de comunicación (radio) que les permitió encontrar sobrevivientes en otros países continentes.

La historia humana les decía que juntos era más fácil el progreso, así que tras un par de años, se hacinaron en un mismo punto. Buscaron un punto intermedio en que las tierra y situaciones climatológicas fueran favorables e iniciaron una nueva ciudad.

Era un coctel en todos los sentidos. Múltiples nacionalidades, razas, culturas, ideologías e idiomas, además de profesiones, que conjuntamente permitieron la reconstrucción de su hogar. Al principio era complicado, los roces eran continuos. Al final, las asperezas y la tolerancia les brindó una interacción cordial y pacífica.

—Hey— Cowart señaló el portal— Ya vienen— anunció.

Un destelló lo respaldó. Pronto un grupo exótico se dejó ver. Desde una brujilla, un ogro y varías razas más de Eldaryanos, entre los cuales distinguieron a Kero y aun elfo.

—Ezarel— Gardienne pronunció su nombre con añoranza. Dio larga zancadas y se plantó frente al grupo— Bienvenidos— dijo sin quitar la vista de sus dos conocidos.

—Hola Gardienne, un gusto— Kero le miró confundido. Sabía que el envejecimiento en los humanos era vertiginoso, le sorprendía ver a tan fresca a aquella chica.

—No has cambiado nada para ser humana— manifestó Ezarel sonriente.

—Los humanos sobrevivientes somos más resistentes— expuso la humana.

Cowart se había encargado de exponer al manaa a cada sobreviviente. Ello desató por completo la funcionalidad del Gen faery, que menguó la capacidad de envejecer.

—Eso me alegra— manifestó Ezarel—Te tendré más tiempo— finalizó en un susurró casi inaudible, que solo su interlocutora fue capaz de escuchar.

Ambos se contemplaron por unos segundos, sus miradas lo decían todo. Humana y elfo podrían caminar a la par; la efímera vitalidad humana, los estigmas de razas y sus estereotipos ya no eran impedimento para aquel enamorado par. Habían crecido y madurado. Habían comprendido que vida, era vida. Que amor, era amor.

Era momento de iniciar una nueva era; en la que por primera vez Eldaryanos y humanos, pudieran estrechar lazos, vidas, culturas, conocimientos y corazones.

Mensaje de la autora:

Ok, después de mucho vengo con esto. Es de mis pocos intentos cursis y románticos.

Si alguien que sigue mi otra historia ve esto, no me mate, pero es que ya debía esta historia y la inspiración llegó y pues di prioridad. Pero no he dejado "El mundo de Eldarya", me pondré al corriente y subiré más de un capítulo en cuanto pueda.

El siguiente turno es de Yvonni, pues creo que a su personaje le pudieron sacar más jugo.

Si alguien quiere un one-shot, puede dejar su petición aquí: temática, personaje, idea. No me cierro, aunque advierto que hay cosas a las que no soy muy afecta o conocedora. Pero si me explican y me inspiran con gusto escribiré algo.

Por ejemplo: la homosexualidad ( o Yao y Yuri como me parece se le conoce aquí). Me explico: no me cierro a ello. Amor es amor a mi parecer, pero literariamente no me familiarizo con ello. Tal vez porque casi todo lo que veo y leo va inclinado al amor heterosexual. Y pues como heterosexual en mi cabeza todo es hombre-mujer, porque es lo que yo busco, por lo que me cuesta liar personajes del mismo sexo, pero si me ponen un Ykhar y Alajéa (por decir) en un X contexto o con x problemática, proalmente mi ardilla genere algo. Si no lo hacen, o no se me ocurrirá nada o tardaré en pensar algo.

Con respecto al Lemon, este si jamás lo he intentado escribir y no soy muy afecta a él. No me espanto, pero simplemente mi mente no da para más que: Feromonas, esperma+ovulos=igual a concepción= mórula, etc. Vaya que parecería todo tan mecánico como una guía para instalar la lavadora nueva (o cualquier cosa que lleve instructivo).

Saludos.


	4. Yvoni: Antecedentes

_Yvoni_

 _Antecedentes_

ATENCIÓN: ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL.

Yvoni (raza Hamadryade), es un personaje antagonista del episodio 9 (únicamente aparece en ese episodio), que sí bien no catalogaría como el más cruel y vil que ha sido creado, me ha gustado y siento que no se le abordó lo suficiente. Por eso vengo a plantear una hipótesis de quien fue ella antes de dicho episodio.

Nota: Debo decir que es la primera vez que hago algo tan sugerente, si bien no raya en lo lemon si tiene un tinte sexual. Espero que no haya quedado muy cutre, pues no es nada mi fuerte, pero me atreví a anexarlo porque sentí que quedaba. Tenía bastantes ganas de abordar a este personaje y aunque estoy en exámenes le dediqué tiempo, tal vez por eso quedé medio acelerado, errado y con demasiados "habías", "sentías" "y" o parecidos, así que disculpen (sépase que si lo corregí y revise).

Próximo personaje: Valkyon.

P.D. En mi perfil existe un fic de Nevra llamado super creativamente: El mundo de Eldarya y un fic de CDM de suspenso nombrado: El lado obscuro de corazón de melón (que creativa soy para los títulos ¿no?). Les invito a echarle un vistazo.

 _Yvoni_

 _Antecedentes_

Cuando Eldarya fue creado en un intento desesperado por los Faerys para salvaguardarse, muchas especies de ellos emigraron como última apuesta para vivir, para sobrevivir a la maldad humana que amenazaba con extinguirlos.

Entre aquella multitud racial se hallaba una especie prácticamente extinta, pero que por su peculiaridad se encontraba encadenada a la faz terrenal; se trataba de las Hamadryades, una especie mágica cuya vida dependía de un árbol. Abandonar tal objeto significaba morir.

El dilema fue planteado por la ecléctica comunidad mágica que compuesta por singulares miembros crearon un mecanismo que les permitiera viajar con tan voluptuoso equipaje.

En un hechizo masivo, las hamadryades se fusionaron con su respectivo árbol para convertirse en diminutas y ligeras semillas de dientes de león que se levantaron de la tierra para surcar el cielo y llegar hasta un lugar que auguraba una vida pacífica. Entre aquella nube blanquecina que pasó como un evento llamativo o simplemente un efecto de florecimiento para los pocos ojos humanos que se percataron, se hallaban dos singulares dientes, muy pegados, muy juntos. Tan unidos que ni cuando pasaron una fuerte inclemencia meteorológica que disolvió parte del tumulto blanquecino, se vieron separados.

Aquellas semillas naufragaron por días, cogidas fuertemente de la mano, hasta que se posaron en un círculo de champiñones que las abdujo en un destello enceguecedor. Cuando abrieron sus parpados su entorno era otro, se encontraban en otro bosque abisalmente diferente del que hasta unos segundos las albergaba. Nada era igual, la maleza, el pasto, hasta la ráfaga de aire que tomaron para alzar nuevamente el vuelo y continuar su viaje había cambiado.

Surcaron el cielo una horas más, sobrevolando un inmenso bosque que escudriñaron hasta encontrar un hueco que anunciaba su corazón y, aunque desconocían aquel dato irrelevante iniciaron un descenso suave y bailante.

Unas manitas fuertemente aprensadas que sobresalían de aquellas semillas de desigual tamaño iniciaron una dura separación que inquietó a la más pequeña que a sollozos y regañadientes fue soltada por la mayor que aunque compungida realizó la debida acción.

Separadas por unos metros al aterrizar en una superficie verdosa, se hundieron en ella varios metros bajo tierra, para germinar con sus respectivos árboles que al tacto de la tierra y al sentir el ambiente adecuado emergieron rebosantes, frondosos, sanos, tras los que posteriormente aparecieron dos bellas hamadryades de distantes edades. La primera de notable avanzada edad, con varios surcos enmaderados que recorrían su rostro y cuerpo como bellas marcas que rememoraban las vicisitudes en su vida terrenal. La segunda era aún muy pequeña de edad y estatura, tenía una apariencia no mayor a una niña humana de seis años, su complexión delicada asemejaba un retoño de flor, poseía una frondosa cabellera que se constituía por hojas y de cuyo mismo material se basaba su ropa.

—Tranquila Yvoni— su abuela abrió los brazos para recibir a la pequeña que sin dudar se lanzó a ellos en sollozos—Yo me quedaré contigo. Yo estaré contigo—

—¿Siempre?— le miró con sus pueriles, grandes y almendrados e intensos verdes ojos de diversos matices del mismo tono que acrecentaban su bella singularidad.

—Siempre te querré— le acarició su mejilla y le devolvió la misma hermosa mirada que le había heredado a su querida nieta.

Yvoni se afianzó más a si abuela, era lo único que le quedaba. Levantó su rostro al cielo e imaginó como el resto de su tribu aún surcaba los cielos.

Los años pasaron e Yvoni se convirtió en una hermosa e inquieta hamadryade, que enseñada por su abuela siempre ayudaba los familiares perdidos, árboles lastimados y viajeros desorientados u heridos, aunque esto último con ciertas reservas, pues al únicamente intimar con su abuela, se había formado una personalidad tímida.

Para fortuna de ella, no era usual ver a alguien que requiriera auxilio merodear en las profundidades del bosque, los pocos que lo hacían eran los miembros del Cuartel General que se había levantado a varios Kilómetros de donde su árboles se plantaban. Era un grupo selecto de fuertes individuos de diferentes especies que se encargaban de cuidar Eldarya, por tanto estaban acostumbrados a andar en territorios inhóspitos y peligrosos, cosa muy opuesta al pacifico bosque en el que radicaban, además eran fuertes en muchas formas, poseían magia, músculos e inteligencia, era más factible que ellas fueran las que necesitasen apoyo.

Pocas veces interactuó con alguno de ellos, y siempre lo hacía con ayuda de su abuela, quien era la encargada de ayudarles a encontrar raros ingredientes. Algunas veces la anciana también brindaba la dirección del C.G. cuando se trataba de un nuevo recluta o un extranjero que buscaba asilo y sobre todo socorría a miembros que llegaban heridos de alguna misión. En este último caso, ella fungía como auxiliar y aprendiz, mientras que su abuela se encargaba de los cuidados que requirieran interacción personal, hasta que el individuo se curaba y podía partir.

Eran las curanderas de un tranquilo bosque que parecía divertirse con montones de hiedra venenosa, desniveles que ocasionaban algunas patas esguinzadas o en caso graves leves fracturas y ligeras intoxicaciones por familiares excesivamente curiosos y glotones. Vivían una existencia alegre, tranquila, algo muy opuesto a las dolorosas anécdotas que su abuela le relataba de la tierra, historias de las que ella apenas tenía memoria.

—Abuela…— la llamó Yvoni una despejada, estrellada y típica noche en la que la joven hamadriade admiraba tendida sobre el pasto el cosmos— ¿Crees qué el cielo de la tierra sea el mismo? Tan despejado, nítido o estará turbio y lluvioso—

La anciana se acercó, amorosamente acarició la cabellera de su nieta. La contempló unos segundos, retiró varios mechones de hojas para poder admirarla mejor.

—El clima es igual de variado que aquí. Tal vez se halle lluvioso o tal vez esté árido— agregó al tiempo que se sentaba su lado y le acompañaba en su pasatiempo.

Pasaron un buen tiempo en aquella posición, por lo menos hasta que el sueño aquejó a la mayor y decidió regresar al interior de su árbol a dormir. Yvoni le deseó una buena noche, le apetecería disfrutar un poco más de tan agradable paisaje. Quería ver si por fin podía resistir despierta hasta el amanecer, ya llevaba meses planteándose el reto pero siempre sucumbía a las horas. Aunque aquella noche soportó un lapso más extendido , al final decidió imitar a su abuela.

Un sueño placido la envolvió en el seno de su árbol, un descanso que fue interrumpido por un súbito grito que la arrancó de su letargo y la incorporó a la realidad con la sensación de estar a punto de padecer un paro cardiaco.

—Abuelita…— clamó sudorosa tras un dolorido grito que pudo reconocer aún en su somnolencia. Se fue de bruces por la desesperación de salir tan rápido de las entrañas de su hogar.

El aire frío le abofeteó la cara, el cielo estaba enturbiado y la temperatura había descendido alarmantemente, sus pies descalzos le advertían de la escarcha que comenzaba a formarse. Ignoró los oscos estímulos y se acercó al árbol de su abuela que alumbrado por la luz de la luna que apenas alcanzaba a filtrarse entre el cumulo de nubes, había adquirido un aspecto decadente y tétrico.

—¡Abuelita!— la llamó angustiada al ver como la anciana salía dificultosamente del interior de su estropeada morada—¿Qué te ha sucedido? — se abalanzó para atraparla, su estado era lamentable, no podía permanecer en pie.

La mantuvo estrechada, pegada su cuerpo para que no se congelara con tal inclemencia. Palpó la madera del muy enfermo árbol y se alarmó al percibir como su mínimo tacto había ocasionado que un gran chacho de corteza se despegase.

—Calma mi niña— susurró la anciana al percibir el espanto de su nieta—No es tu culpa, es la tierra que reclama mi cuerpo— explicó con sus parpados cerrados—Deberás ser fuerte Yvoni, muy fuerte, no puedo permanecer más a tu lado…— con un gran esfuerzo abrió sus ojos y le mostro una ínfimamente amorosa mirada que se enturbió por una traicionera lagrima.

—Iré por plantas, realizaré todo lo que me has enseñado— Lloriqueaba desesperada Yvoni que se negaba a aceptar lo venidero. La abuela simplemente negó dolida aquel tierno e inocente gesto.

—No pequeña, es mi hora, esta tierra está enfermando y yo soy la prueba— contempló su derruido árbol. Le dolía dejar a la nieta que tanto amaba, a la que cuidó como a una hija más.

—No, abuelita…— suplicó Yvoni entre sollozos—no puedes dejarme, no puedes irte. Resiste, por favor, te lo suplico, no me dejes…—

—Te amo mi pequeña…— soltó al aire la oración y comenzó a desintegrase en sus brazos de su nieta al igual que lo hacia su árbol tras de ambas Hamadriades.

Yvoni clamó y rogó porque cesara todo, porque fuera una cruda pesadilla. Imploró al oráculo, a la muerte que no se llevara a su abuela, a lo único que tenía en vida. Permaneció hincada admirando sus manos ennegrecidas por las cenizas de su ser querido hasta después del amanecer. No reaccionó hasta que los rayos del sol comenzaron a marchitar su fina piel.

Con una gran delicadeza colocó los restos junto al tumulto grisáceo, se alejó y pronunció una oración en señal de homenaje propio de su tribu que en cuanto terminó fue precedida por una ráfaga de aire que elevó lo que le quedaba terrenalmente de su querida cuidadora.

Abrazándose a sí misma hecho una ojeada al zozobrante bosque que no solo parecía estar de luto, si no también haber sido víctima de una devastación tan terrible que se había llevado abuelas, incalculables vidas y toda la esperanza. Dimitió a su desconsuelo en memoria de su valiente abuela y regresó a su árbol para descansar, podía sentir el sufrimiento del bosque, el pesar de más de un familiar que sobrepasaba su rango de libertad. Estaba atada de manos, omitió las sensaciones, al fin y al cabo ya habría más seres a los que ayudar, por los cuales sí podría velar.

Los siguientes años se las apañó cuidando y salvando familiares perdidos, más de una vez cuidó en la inconciencia a diversos miembros del C.G. que llegaban moribundos. Los amparaba hasta que alguien procedente de dicho lugar llegaba a socórreles. Revindicaba niños perdidos y regresaba huevos a las hembras familiares que histéricas y muy frecuentemente lastimadas por seres malignos les buscaban. Más de una ocasión se encargó de hacer eclosionar a huevos huérfanos y brindarles cuidados después de su nacimiento hasta que fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir por si solos.

Contado lo anterior, sobra decir que Yvoni se convirtió en la heroína anónima bosque.

Fue una mañana rutinaria en la que paseaba cuando un quejido le sobresaltó, asustada y con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente se acercó cauta a una pequeña pendiente. Se asomó sigilosamente por uno de los árboles e hizo emerger un par de lianas, pues las malas experiencias le habían enseñado a prever. En aquellos tiempos obscuros los perros negros, basiliscos, demonios y demás seres infernales vagaban descaradamente por los bosques.

Se asomó un poco más por el árbol y distinguió un montonal de hojas cobrizas cubrir a una masa con forma humanoide. Dubitativa alargó sus lianas y dejó a la intemperie a un atlético hombre que cubría su cuerpo en su totalidad con una armadura negra, de las cual sobresalían algunos detalles rojizos.

Temerosa palpó a todo el aletargado hombre con sus ramificaciones en busca de un punto descubierto que le permitiera calar el pulso, sin embargo se encontró con que hasta su rostro estaba oculto. Envuelta por la curiosidad salió de su escondite y se acuclilló al lado del enmascarado. Sucumbiendo a la intriga y su moral que le advertía acerca de lo incorrecto de violar la privacidad de un desconocido, retiró la máscara y se encontró con el atractivo y grisáceo rostro de un elfo obscuro.

Quedó embelesada con su belleza, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener a un ser como ese tan de cerca. Al ser seres subterráneos y nocturnos, era casi imposible que su horario diurno y hábitat ben iluminada les hiciese coincidir.

El respirar turbado del hombre le dio una bofetada a su atención que de inmediato redirigió al estado de salud de aquel atractivo elfo. Acarició con su delicada mano su ardiente frente y sus labios secos que sugerían una muy fuerte infección, que si no le atendía prontamente le llevaría a la muerte. Aquella idea fatídica rememoró la muerte de su abuela. Estremecida se levantó con la convicción de no presenciar un deceso más, limpió sus lágrimas y con sus lianas cargó al hombre.

Pasaron las horas y el desenmascarado despertó de su casi eterno síncope. Yvoni le miró con una amplia sonrisa cargada de satisfacción, por fin las diferentes hiervas y amasijos que había preparado se habían dignado a surtir efecto.

—Tranquilo…— le sostuvo cuidadosamente de los hombros al presenciar un intento torpe por recobrarse e irse—Estás débil para partir…—

—Agua…— fue la contestación torpe que emitió.

Yvoni acercó a sus labios una gran hoja cóncava llena de tan transparente y refrescante líquido que fue bien recibido. Rellenó la hoja varias veces hasta que sació la ferviente sed del semidesnudo hombre, al cual había tenido que despojar de casi toda su ropa para equilibrar su temperatura.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Cuestionó malhumorado el enfermo—¿Qué me has hecho? — señaló ofendido su semidesnudez.

Ante aquello Yvoni palideció unos segundos que fueron compensados con un muy llamativo sonrojo. Después de contemplar una obscura y dura mirada titubeó su nombre, para finalizar con una lacónica explicación sobre cómo y en que severas condiciones le había hallado.

—Tuve que desvestirte. Era urgente bajar tu fiebre, las medicinas no funcionaban— expuso apenada.

— _Ashkore_ — dijo después de varios minutos en los que dubitativo, parecía digerir la explicación. Aquella palabra mostró una voz que la hamdriade catalogó como el sonido más sensual que jamás había escuchado.

—¿Qué? — musitó con su delicada y aflautada voz.

—Soy Ashkore— explicó el enmascarado—Me llamó Ashkore— añadió nuevamente para asegurarse de que la hermosa pero pueril joven comprendiera.

—Lo siento— sus ojos verdes se abrieron de sobremanera y parpadearon rápidamente, el sonrojo ya intenso y exagerado se acrecentó imposiblemente más.

—Soy yo el que se disculpa— su dura expresión se suavizó repentinamente, su carácter hostil decreció—Me has salvado y a cambio te devuelvo un trato mezquino— Aquel cambio radical asombró a la hamadriade que de inmediato se apresuró a menguar la culpa que en el rostro del guapo hombre se comenzaba a esbozar.

—No importa, la verdad es que nunca había hablado con otro antropomorfo. Solo trato con plantas y familiares—explicó.

—¿Jamás has interactuado con un ser de tu misma inteligencia?— le miró azorado el grisáceo elfo.

—Bueno…— Yvoni agachó la cabeza y desvió la vista con tristeza a sus manos —Solo con mi abuelita…—

—Ella…— adivinó el resto de la historia, la muerte se había vuelto una constante.

—Murió— finalizó con un trago amargo de saliva—La misma noche que el bosque enfermó— sus ojos verdes se inundaron de lágrimas, se cubrió la cara e intentó amortiguar su llanto, sin embargo el elfo la atrajo hacía sí y la rodeo en un protector abrazo que quebró su actuada fortaleza.

—Sácalo— le acarició la cabellera como su abuela lo hizo una vez en vida—Todo pasará Yvoni, yo te cuidaré— la joven se aferró a su cuerpo ante aquellas palabras.

—No debes…No te he ayudado esperando algo a cambio…— el hombre la alejó, selló con su dedo índice sus carnosos labios, mientras la contemplaba con intensidad.

—Es una promesa— sus ojos destellaban— He venido a unirme a la Guardia de la Luz para proteger a Eldarya de toda esta devastación. Tú salvaste mi propósito, mi sueño y mi vida. Es lo menos que puedo hacer…— Yvoni le observó con los ojos húmedos y reflejantes de confusión— estás sola y desprotegida, pero aún así ayudas a otros desinteresadamente. Eres la luz que se necesita en las tinieblas que nos ahogan hoy día—

Aquellas palabras conmovieron a Yvoni, que sonriente y feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, permitió que se acercaran, que la conocieran, que la estimaran. Dejó que el desconocido le acurrucara nuevamente entre sus brazos. Calidez y seguridad fue lo que sintió, por fin pudo referir algo más que soledad.

Durante un par de días el elfo se recibió su devoto cuidado, esperando recobrar sus fuerzas para poder reanudar su marcha. Finalmente el triste día llegó, Yvoni volvería a estar sola, no valió la insistente promesa de regresar por ella.

Le fue a despedir hasta donde la conexión simbiótica de su árbol le permitía llegar.

—No puedo ir más allá— la joven se abrazó a sí misma con una tremenda frustración que nunca le aquejó en antaño. Por primera vez se sintió como una esclava, cautiva, encadenada a su vital árbol. Se dio cuenta del engaño en el que había vivido; ella nunca había sido libre.

—Lo comprendo—el apuesto elfo le tomó el mentón—Te debo mi vida— El elfo clavó sus azabaches ojos en Yvoni. Aquellas acciones habían despertado un sentimiento que nunca había conocido, habían desencadenado una serie de sensaciones desconocidas, percibía efectos fisiológicos a una magnitud muy por encima de las veces que ya los había experimentado.

Permaneció estupefacta con los músculos de todo su cuerpo tensados, de tal manera que ni la musculatura de la cara y menos de la quijada obedecían sus indicaciones. En aquel estado petrificado contempló como el hombre que acaba de conocer se marchaba.

Conforme la distancia se incrementaba entre ambos, una desolación casi tan grande como la que su abuela había dejado comenzaba a sustituir los antes inocuos pero pasionales sentires. Su corazón se desaceleró para dar paso a latidos bruscos y lentos, un hueco tan grande como el que formó la muerte de su cuidadora se repitió, las mismas brutas nauseas que precedieron su luto regresaron. Cabizbaja regresó a su morada y se resguardó en ella, esperando que el mundo de los sueños disipara su turbación.

Los siguientes días no recibió noticias de aquel reciente amigo, tal vez era una precipitación llamarlo de esa forma, pero es que recordarlo y nombrarlo como un "conocido" le sabía muy indiferente. El haberle conocido había acentuado su soledad, hecho que le replanteó su forma de vivir y que incluso muchas veces su abuela le había cuestionado. Tal vez era momento de que interactuara con algo más que plantas y familiares, que conociera un ser como ella, algo más humanoide.

Vagaba por el bosque sin rumbo o planes, solo repasaba la idea de socialización, cuando un par de seres como los que segundos antes había referenciado en su mente se posaron en su radar. Escondida entre la maleza esperó a que se acercaran; un hombre lobo y una brownie caminaban examinando todo a su al redor. Probablemente buscaban algo, algo que ella podría ayudarles a encontrar.

Se armó de valor, contuvo el aire y extendió el primer pero más difícil paso que en su vida se había atrevido a dar. Un hormigueo se extendió conforme salía de la maleza que encubría su presencia, y que al parecer se negó a dejarle que se mostrara pues terminó nuevamente en su cobijo.

Un **"Shuu"** fue proferido por el mismo ser que se encargaba de cubrir su boca y mantenerle cautiva.

—No son de fiar— susurró aquella entrañable voz que robó su atención durante días. Cuando la fuerza opresora disminuyó se giró.

—Ashkore— nombró con el mismo sigilo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El elfo vestía el mismo traje que el día que le conoció, hasta la máscara estaba en su rostro. Verle con aquel accesorio decepcionó a Yvoni, pues anhelaba ver su rostro, la expresión encubierta que muy seguramente consistiría en una resplandeciente sonrisa.

El enmascarado alejó a la Hamadryade de aquel par perteneciente al cuartel general, la introdujo al centro del bosque, donde el mítico árbol y corazón de Yvoni de alojaba.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó la joven confundida por el extenso silencio. Poco conocía al elfo, sin embargo los días que le cuidó pudo percatarse de una personalidad no tan frígida e incluso comunicativa, pues nunca se reusó a contestar sus intermítales interrogaciones acerca del resto del mundo al que ella estaba negada.

—Hay traidores en el Cuartel General— soltó.

Yvoni retrocedió pensativa, rememoró los rostros de aquellos deambulantes que de apariencia amenazante tenían poco.

—Me cuesta creerlo— añadió Ashkore a la par que se retiraba la máscara para mostrar su franqueza— El C.G. Guarda un cristal poderoso. Ese objeto es el encargado de nuestra sobrevivencia. Verás, hace algunos años, fue hurtado. Ese acto provocó la decadencia del bosque, miles de muertes entre las que me atrevo a asegurar se incluye la de tu abuela—

Su atenta interlocutora retrocedió conmocionada, digería las palabras y el significado de ellas. Si todo era verídico, su abuela había sido asesinada junto con muchos otros seres.

— ¿Fueron ellos? — respondió con enojo después de mucho.

—No—

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no me dejaste acercarme? —

—Porque no estoy ni cercas de conocer la verdadera identidad del culpable. Sé que hay varios traidores, de naturaleza poderosa, desalmada…—

— ¿Sospechas de ellos? — le interrumpió la joven con impaciencia.

—Sospecho de todos. Podría ser cualquiera, incluso ellos— Ashkore la tomó por los brazos, sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos— Yvoni, prométeme que te alejarás de cualquier persona que veas, por lo menos hasta que yo indague más. No hables, no interactúes con nadie que no sea yo—

Su mirada resplandecía genuina preocupación, indudablemente decía la verdad. Se preocupaba por ella, agradecía aquel sincero y desinteresado gesto.

—Seré precavida— accedió, pues al final de cuentas, ella no conocía a nadie. Reconocía su exagerada ingenuidad, sabía que aquella característica le volvía vulnerable, sobretodo en un mundo que jamás sería capaz de recorrer y con el que nunca interactuó.

Las semanas pasaron, semanas que se volvieron gratas por las continuas vistas de Ashkore al que cada vez cogía más cariño. Aquello desarrollaba extraños sentimientos que le hacían actuar con extrañeza; se ponía nerviosa, las manos le sudaban, su lengua se atrofiaba de tal manera que no podía emitir palabras concisas e incluso tartamudeaba, su piel se sonrojaba y aumentaba su temperatura, lo más alarmante es que su nuevo amigo parecía haberse tatuado en su cerebro, pues era la única cosa en la que podía pensar.

—Creo que estoy enferma— confesó en una visita—Desde hace mucho que siento el estómago revuelto—

— ¿Qué más sientes? Tal vez conozca tu padecimiento o pueda asesorarme con un amigo alquimista— La joven detalló cada afección con ingenuidad, Ashkore dedujo de inmediato y expresó con una sonrisa galante— Se llama enamoramiento, ¿Quién es el afortunado?—

Yvoni enmudeció, recordó lo que su abuela le había enseñado acerca del tema y todo lo que este conllevaba.

—Debo irme— concluyó y se escondió en su árbol para meditar lo descubierto. Era evidente para quien iba tan desbocado sentimiento, ahora solo la afligía una incógnita; ¿Ashkore sentiría lo mismo por ella?.

Meses pasaron tras los que aquel descubrimiento acentuó su autenticidad. Su enamoramiento crecía con cada gesto lindo que el elfo tenía hacía ella, le fascinaba la sinceridad que siempre reflejaba al contestar cada pregunta por muy insulsa o entrometida que fuese.

—¿Por qué siempre usas mascara— fue una de las tantas que Yvoni lanzó, le parecía curioso su vestir, pues todos los miembros que había visto siembre enseñaban su rostro.

—Porque soy miembro de la guardia sobra, es una característica el ser tan reservado—

—Pero jamás he visto a nadie que se afane tanto en guardar su identidad. Además son tus compañeros— refutó ágilmente la joven.

— ¿Estas segura qué ya has visto a alguien de mi sector? — La hamadryade negó con la cabeza y reconoció su desconocimiento— Además ya sabrás que mi raza prefiere la obscuridad— anexó una segunda buena razón que debilitó cualquier pugna que Yvoni pudiera utilizar.

—Es raro solo hablar contigo— soltó tras el silencio que dejó su pregunta—Me agrada tu compañía— se adelantó al cuestionamiento del elfo— me ha hecho darme cuenta que quiero conocer más personas, más este mundo…— se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada—Aunque sé que esto último no es posible…—

—Ya harás ambas cosas. Te lo puedo asegurar— Auguró Ashkore con una sequedad impropia.

— ¿Ambas? Sabes muy bien que mi condición no me lo permite— Yvoni le veía sorprendida a causa del tono brusco que había adquirido.

—Confía en mí— sentenció con una gran seguridad que confundió a la hamadryade casi tanto como el beso que tras acabar aquellas palabras le robó. La joven permaneció apresada en sus brazos, moviendo sus labios bajo el mandato de Ashkore quien no la liberó hasta que la joven necesitó respirar— Es una afirmación, no una promesa— finalizó dejándola inmóvil, con el corazón palpitante y la cara enrojecida.

Los siguientes días Ashkore no se plantó a darle una explicación por tan repentina acción. La joven le buscaba frustrada por el bosque, deseaba ir al C.G. para enfrentarle, incluso se atrevió negligentemente a sobrepasar el límite de la conexión con su árbol, provocándose casi la muerte. Afortunadamente alcanzó a retroceder lo suficiente para salvaguardar su vida. En cuanto su piel comenzó a cuartearse por una especie de resequedad y su energía la abandonaba no dudo en dar marcha atrás a tan irresponsable decisión. Se recriminó por exponerse por tal nimiedad, muy seguramente se trataba de algún patán de los que le advirtió su abuela en alguna momento de su adolescencia.

Decepcionada y con el atardecer cayendo cesó su infructuosa búsqueda. Tal era su molestia que no se percató del extraño movimiento que merodeaba el bosque, no fue hasta que la obscuridad le ganó y le permitió percibir el peculiar movimiento. Una antorcha se había encendido y se dirigía hacia ella, temerosa retrocedió esperando no ser descubierta.

—Alto ahí— le advirtieron.

Yvoni asustada inició una rápida huida que fue frustrada con un enorme hombre lobo interponiéndose en su sendero.

—Es solo una hamadriade— rugió el ser.

— ¿No piensa comerme? — increpó asustada la aludida.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? — el ser la miró sorprendido— Soy miembro de la guardia de la Anguila, ella es mi compañera— señaló a una brownie que se acercaba con una antorcha.

—Vigilamos los alrededores, ha habido desapariciones de niños— informó la mujer que la escrudiñaba con evidente desconfianza— ¿Habrás visto algo? — Yvoni negó amedrentada.

—Nunca te habíamos visto por aquí— increpó súbitamente el gran hombre lobo.

—He vivido siempre aquí con mi abuela— informó pesarosa al percatarse de que aún la mantenía con vida en sus enunciados—En el centro del bosque—

—Ya había escuchado de un par de hamadriades habitando el cuadrante. No parece peligrosa— informó la brownie con tal gesto que el lobo de igual manera se relajó.

—Le pediré que regrese a su árbol, han ocurrido asesinatos cerca de este perímetro por las noches —

— ¿Qué? — Yvoni enmudeció aterrada, ella no se había percatado de alguna atrocidad. Si bien existía cierta tensión en el bosque desde hacía un tiempo, no imaginó una causa tan atroz.

— Una cosa más— el lobo interrumpió nuevamente su apurado andar — ¿Ha visto a algún extraño merodeando?—

— ¿Extraño? — instantáneamente Yvoni recordó a Ashkore y reconoció a aquel par con el que meses antes había intentado hablar— No he hablado con nadie en años—

— Tal vez le haya visto, es un hombre enmascarado que viste una armadura negra. Nos ha dado bastantes problemas, es muy peligroso— describió la brownie. Yvoni respondió con un enjundioso negar de cabeza.

Parecieron creerle pues no le retuvieron. Corrió hasta su morada y aceleró su camino cuando un estrepitoso grito y un chillido resonaron en la negrura de la ya caída noche. Imaginó a un ser endemoniado devorando a aquel desdichado par, saciando su hambre con su sangre, que muy seguramente no quedaría satisfecha e iría en su caza.

Cuando salió de la espesa maleza y vislumbró su árbol extendió su brazo, creando una abertura luminosa en la cual se introdujo rápidamente. Permaneció expectante a cualquier sonido, no escucho más gritos, muy seguramente ya estaban muertos.

Pasó horas en un tenso silencio que se amplificó cuando las raíces de su árbol distribuidas en un amplio perímetro bajo suelo le advirtieron de un caminar.

—Yvoni— aquel llamado le alivió: "No es el monstruo" pensó agradecida y salió a la intemperie para encontrase con Ashkore al que recibió con un abrazo.

— ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? — Su voz denotaba preocupación— ¿qué haces aquí fuera? Es peligroso…— extendió su mano para acariciar su cara cuando se percató de la calidez de un líquido que fluía en este—¿Qué te ha pasado?... — se alejó para observar el rojizo liquido sobre su piel que era acentuado por la luz lunar— ¿Sangre? — articuló titubeante al verla también impregnada sobre su vestimenta negra que al abrázale le había ensuciado de carmín.

—Mira— señaló sombrío la luna— un eclipse lunar, es un fenómeno hermoso. Quédate conmigo a observarlo—

—Ashkore responde— exigió nerviosa la hamadriade que cauta comenzó a retroceder hasta su hogar—¿Qué hiciste? —

—Nada, ellos eran los traidores. No me dejaron opción— Yvoni tragó saliva ante tal confesión.

—¿Los mataste?— vaciló en un hilo de voz— Ellos te mencionaron, dijeron que eras peligroso—

— ¿Les creíste? — cuestionó con gesto dolido, mientras arrojaba a un lado su máscara para sujetarla con ambas manos y evitar que huyera— Te mintieron— remarcó con enojo.

—Suéltame— imploró la joven que se jaloneaba en dirección a su guarida.

— ¿Crees qué te dañaría? —

—Yo…— interrumpió su respuesta y la atrajo hacía sí para sellar sus labios en un apasionado y desenfrenado beso.

El cuerpo de Yvoni tembló ante aquella vigorosa acción, esta vez no solo se dejó guiar y también participó en aquel juego. El hombre la arrinconó hasta que su cuerpo se estrelló con delicadeza contra su árbol, la levantó en el aire e hizo que enredara sus piernas en su cintura.

Se sentía hipnotizada, fuera de sí. Había perdido la capacidad de decidir, actuaba por mero deseo y dejaba que su cuerpo sucumbiera a la pasión descarriada y carnal que en aquel momento la invadía. Aquel enmascarado siempre provocó sentimientos fuertes, desbocados, que parecían mermar su voluntad. Él le había hecho conocer el amor, le había brindado seguridad y calor cuando peor se sentía, había llegado en el peor momento de su vida, había llegado a enseñarle sensaciones que desconocía.

Parecían querer dar un espectáculo inmoral a los mudos testigos que les rodeaban, pues el paso a recorrer con sus manos toda su expuesta piel y ella despojarle de su armadura hasta exhibir su torso.

Terminaron casi desnudos, cubiertos prácticamente por la luz rojiza que el eclipse lunar despedía por toda la guardia de Eel.

El pecho de Yvoni subía y bajaba rápidamente a causa del éxtasis que había menoscabado su mente. Su reparación era acelerada, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que él quisiera, a entregarse por completo, en cuerpo y alma. Ashkore le alejó por unos segundos para interrumpir aquel acto que estaba a poco del clímax y sustituirlo por el del eclipse que se hallaba en su punto más sublime. Recorrió el vientre desnudo de Yvoni que se estremeció al sentir su mano bajar hasta su pantorrilla, cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración para poder disfrutar del contacto de sus pieles desnudas.

— Yvoni— susurró Ashkore en su oreja.

La joven abrió sus ojos que parecían haberse vuelto de un verde más intenso. La contempló por unos segundos con una mirada enigmática que la embelesó, recorrió con una mano su cabello y volvió a sumergir sus labios en la anhelante boca de la hamadriade que les recibió gustosa. La joven nuevamente cesó su respirar y soltó un ahogado alarido que el elfo ignoró hasta que un sabor a oxido se traspasó a sus papilas gustativas.

Yvoni se aferró al pecho de su amante a causa de un punzante dolor en su vientre, percibió un líquido cálido borbotear de tan doloroso punto que se extendía por su piel. Un extraño sabor inundó su boca, Ashokre se separó de ella y le permitió obtener un poco más de aire. Confusa le miró en busca de respuestas, pero se encontró con una sonrisa burlona y mirada demente contemplándola. Por instinto desvió la mirada y la dirigió al punto de dolor; cuantiosa sangre se deslizaba fuera de su abdomen, entre ella se distinguía un objeto puntiagudo, de considerable tamaño y de un enigmático brillo clavado profundamente en la zona.

— ¿Por… qué? ….— preguntó torpemente, a lo que Ashkore no respondió y se limitó a dejarla caer a los pies del árbol. La herida joven chocó con dureza en las raíces y rodó un par de veces por el césped.

Tirada se llevó las manos a la puñalada, alcanzó el filoso objeto que hirió las yemas de sus dedos, intentó sacarlo pero este se hundía más y más conforme forcejeaba por expulsarlo.

—No sirve de nada— el enmascarado le miró con desdén mientras se vestía— Está hecho— concluyó indolente, se colocó su máscara y abandonó a la traicionada que lloriqueaba mientras su sangre se derramaba.

Un ingente charco carmín salido de su cuerpo la rodeó, permaneció tendida allí hasta que perdió la conciencia antes de que el eclipse concluyese. El cristal con que Ashkore la había apuñalado se hallaba ya dentro de su inerte cuerpo en espera a que el primer rayo del alaba la iluminase.

La sangre de la traicionada bañó el piso y nutrió las raíces de su árbol que gustoso la absorbió para esperar que su nueva ama despertase. Las hojas habían adquirido un casi imperceptible tinte carmín, habían aumentado su tamaño. Al igual que la corteza su fuerza.

Aquel amanecer Yvoni despertó con el corazón roto y un sabor a traición. Tambaleante se levantó y se dirigió hasta un arroyo cercano, se abalanzó sobre él, limpió la sangre seca que cubría su bello cuerpo. Mientras se bañaba contempló en el agua el reflejo de su rostro inexpresivo, posteriormente escudriñó su estómago liso en el que no había atisbo de agresión.

Rememoró lo sucedido, en definitiva no había sido una pesadilla. El hombre que creyó amar y en el que ingenuamente confió casi la había asesinado.

" _ **Señorita"**_ resonó continuó en su mente, tardó varias repeticiones para descubrir que no se trataba de esta si no de una hada adolescente hablándole.

— ¿Esta bien? — cuestionó cuando logró hacerle reaccionar—¿Quiere que traiga a alguien del C.G. para que le ayude? —

Yvoni negó con la cabeza y contempló a una bella y delicada jovenzuela observarle con sus grandes y purpuras ojos examinándole a la vez que unas bellas alas se batían a la par de su pestañear. El rostro pueril de aquella adolescente despertó una tremenda sed, se llevó las manos al cuello al sentir un escozor interno quemarle.

—Esta bien— repitió y se acercó la ingenua—Déjeme…— antes de que concluyera, Yvoni hizo emerger unas kilométricas lianas que apresaron con tan brutal fuerza a la hadita, que inmediatamente cayó muerta. Al ver aquel cadáver el hambre aumentó y se abalanzó sobre él, hasta convertirle en unos lustrosos huesos que pateó al río que en señal de reclamo le mostró el reflejo de un macabro ser.

De aquella tímida hamadriade solo quedaba su bello recuerdo que encubría al grotesco, desfigurado espécimen que hambriento recorría el bosque, asesinando a cualquier cosa viviente que se interpusiese en su sendero que cada vez se expandía con cada nueva víctima.

Poder, libertad, ganaba con cada vida tragada por aquella sonrisa letalmente afilada. Venganza era lo único que anhelaba su alma destruida y corrompida por la traición.

* * *

Martudt1: Muchas gracias. Saludos.

Hotaru-channya: Gracias :). Por el momento no puedo hacer uno de Nevra porque ya tengo un fic solo para él, entonces prefiero enfocarme en los demás personajes acerca de los cuales ya tengo variadas ideas y muy poco tiempo XD. Solo a mi se me ocurre llevar 3 fics.

sonrais777 Gracias y sí haré de todos los personajes (esa es mi idea), Kero, Miiko, Mery y demás que vayan saliendo XD. Por el momento el siguiente será Valkyon y después: Jamón, Alajéa. El orden de los demás no es preciso.


	5. Valkyon: Detrimento

_Valkyon_

 _Detrimento_

Pues yo me cuelo como siempre: Tras el episodio 13 de Eldarya, en el que muchas quedamos indignadas; no solo por el actuar de Miiko y secuaces, sino también por la lacónica reacción de Gardienne, he decidido tomar a una protagonista con más carácter (básicamente como yo hubiera reaccionado) y recrear la situación nuevamente. Este escrito está inspirado en Lyn, de la cual tomé la idea para hacer este one shot, pues ella rescribió este episodio con la personalidad de su Gardienne e inclinado a la ruta Valkyon en su blog: .mx

Link de la traducción al episodio 13(en español): .

Link a su versión del ep. 13: .

De igual forma me basaré en Valkyon, no por plagiadora, sino porque ya tengo un one shot dedicado a Ezarel y todo un fic para Nevra ( 254948450-el-mundo-de-eldarya-nevra), así que me falta el jefe obsidiana.

Para finalizar, también dejaré mi opinión de dicho episodio al finalizar el escrito y anexaré el no tan recién salido 14.

Visiten mi fic: **El lado obscuro de corazón de Melón** , en donde nadie es inocente.

Advertencia: Esta no es una historia de amor.

Pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil.

 _Valkyon_

 _Detrimento_

Miiko me había pedido que elaborase una poción que escondiera mi esencia humana, pues al parecer había una especie de mercenarios intentando rescatarme de sus garras. Aquello me pareció un tanto gracioso, incluso pasó por mi mente una vieja escena sobre actuada de una muy vieja película muda en la que la damisela era rescatada por un torpe malhechor.

Para tal solución debía recurrir a algunos de los tres jefes de guardias. Se me recomendó Ezarel, por sus obvios y bastos conocimientos en la materia, pero al haber convivido bastantes días con él en Balenvia, mi paciencia se había agotado. ¿Verlo? ¿Pasar horas con él en el laboratorio? ¿Lidiar con su irritante carácter? No gracias, suficientes fricciones soporté en aquella misión, no era tan masoquista como para querer más dosis de aquello.

Pensé en Nevra pero…¿Nevra, ligón interminable?...Seguramente creería que su presencia me era indispensable y que subsistir sin él era un calvario, por lo que me buscaba pretexto y medio para gozar de su gloriosa personalidad. Tampoco me apetecía lidiar con eso, había dejado mi buen ánimo en Balenvia.

Por descarte y única opción me quedé con Valkyon, él era el más afable, me agradaba que contestara mis dudas, además siempre tenía una opinión muy acertada. Si tenía que pasar horas con alguien, que mejor que con él, con alguien que me agradara.

Le busqué durante un buen rato, recorrí todo el cuartel General. Hallar a alguien siempre era un lio, si no estaban ocupados moviéndose constantemente, vagaban sin rumbo por toda la cede. Por fin le encontré en la biblioteca, le expuse mi deber y accedió.

Pasé un par de días trabajando con Valkyon, tuvimos que conseguir los ingredientes, prepararlos y esperar dos días para poder beber la poción, ya se debía hacer durante luna llena.

El día esperado llegó con un anonimato que advertía sobre el verdadero objetivo de aquella poción, alertada recurrí a Ykhar, quien muy amablemente me ayudó a buscar el uso de uno de los ingredientes.

—agua de Leteo."Elemento de alquimia, sirve principalmente en los sortilegios y pociones de olvido"— dijo con la vista en un libro.

 **"Olvido…¡Olvido!...OLVIDO…"** La palabra taladraba incesante mi cabeza. El estómago me ardía a causa de la furia que comenzaba a descontrolarse y amenazaba con salir en ese preciso instante.

—Gracias Ykhar— alcancé a decir rápidamente, en un intento por apaciguar mi bilis.

—¿Algo más en qué pueda ayudarte? — sonrió. Al parecer no sabía nada.

—No, has sido muy amable. No te quito más tu tiempo— sonreí lo más creíblemente que pude y me abalancé en busca de Miiko. Me debía una explicación, una muy grande. Esta vez no volvería a caer en sus engaños. No más, esto era el colmo de los colmos.

Me recriminaba por mi ingenuidad, parecía no aprender, parecía que me empeñaba en

Creer sus farsas. Aquellos pensamientos menguaron mi control, deseaba encontrarme con esa dictadora pedante, pero para su buena suerte no la localicé. Iracunda me redirigí a la sala de alquimia donde Valkyon ya me esperaba.

—¡Valkyon! — ingresé aventando la puerta, gritando, con la cara enrojecida.

—Gardienne, has…— me observó confuso, debido a mi inesperada reacción.

—¡Me timaron nuevamente. Se atrevieron a hacerlo otra vez…!— gritaba colérica.

—¿De qué hablas? —

—No te hagas el ignorante. Esa poción es para olvidar. —

—Lo siento—

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Es lo único qué puedes decir?—

—Te abrías negado—

—Obviamente. No quiero olvidar mi vida, lo que he hecho, lo que he amado— retrocedí agobiada.

—Creo que no has entendido el principio de la poción. No sirve para que pierdas tus recuerdos, si no para borrar todo rastro tuyo en la Tierra. Si no hay ninguna prueba de que hayas existido, nadie vendrá a buscarte. — Explicó con un poco de amargura que apenas pude notar a causa de la apabullante verdad.

—Son unos falsos. Unos… hipócritas. Me han tachado de ser egoísta y desconsiderada por querer regresar a mi casa, pero ¿si se trata de pasar sobre mí? ¿No importa? ¿Por qué soy humana, porque no soy de aquí? Son unos incongruentes—

— No es contra ti, Gardienne. Tenemos personas que proteger. Por favor, bebe la poción... — me tendió una botella con un líquido transparente.

—¿Qué no es contra mí? — Apreté mi puño— ¿Personas qué proteger? Por favor Valkyon, ni siquiera saben si el peligro es verdadero— protesté— No. Me niego a perder mi vida por falsos fundamento y menos por ustedes…por personas que acabo de conocer hace algunos meses— protesté firmemente, con una convicción que desestabilizó al jefe obsidiana.

—Gardienne, te lo pido…— tendió la botella con insistencia. Le contemplé asombrada por la intransigencia de su petición, ¿no había escuchado nada de lo que acaba de decir?. Estaba claro que no le importaba. Lo que yo pasara le valía un bledo. Me decepcionó aquello, sobre todo porque comenzaba a cogerle aprecio.

Resoplé, me mordí el labio y recibí el menjurje. Posé la mirada en el frasco y después en Valkyon en varias ocasiones, su rostro era expectante, parecía sorprenderle mi decisión después de tanta terquedad. Acerqué la botella a mis labios, la incliné para que el líquido se deslizará con sumo cuidado de que no ingresara en mi boca, ya que al último minutó le arrojé el frasco en la cara. Con eminentes reflejos esquivó el objeto de vidrio que se convirtió en añicos y se regó por el piso junto con el contenido al chocar con la pared.

Había olvidado con quien trataba, con un gran atleta que por obvias habilidades dirigía todo un pelotón. No obtuve el tiempo que esperaba, solo mínimos segundos que aproveché para huir a quien sabe dónde con mi familiar al que recogería rápidamente de mi habitación.

Valkyon se recuperó tan rápido que cuando menos me percaté ya cubría la única salida, me miró seriamente y con su grave voz declaró –No te damos realmente elección, y que sepas que lo siento mucho– sacó un segundo frasco lo vertió en su boca, me atrajo hacía sí y me besó tan sorpresivamente que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar.

Abrí los ojos como platos e intenté empujarle, pero sus fuertes brazos me aprisionaron de tal manera que no pude liberarme. Sus labios abrieron los míos para que el líquido resbalara a mi boca, el sabor era dulce sin embargó podía sentir una amargura indescriptible. Luché por no tragar, pero la conmoción del momento y la falta de aire que ello generó me derrotó. El líquido se deslizó por mi garganta; Lo sentía, los recuerdos de mis padres y de todos aquellos que había podido conocer en mi vida, se desvanecían...

Poco a poco me sentía desaparecer de su memoria, de su vida...ya no existía más.

Ahora que toda mi vida había sido borrada, Valkyon no parecía querer soltarme. Su besó se acentuó.

Le abofeteé con toda mis fuerzas y le empujé fuertemente con los ojos llorosos _._

—Yo...yo lo siento. No quería... — inició un burdo, patético y miserable intento de justificación.

-¡Cállate! — comencé a arrojarle cuanto objeto alcanzaban mis manos.

-Gardienne, yo... — se cubrió con su brazo cuando frascos, mecheros, hierbas, papeles y demás insumos le llovieron.

-¡QUE TE CALLES! VETE! — frustrada al ver que no se largaba, me abalancé a la puerta y la cerré de un portazo que resonó estruendoso, obtuve varias miradas confusas de más de un transeúnte.

Busqué nuevamente a Miiko, con la convicción de encontrarla a toda costa. Deambule por varias horas, cuando la divisé saliendo de la sala de Cristal.

—¡Miiko! — vociferé su nombre para asegurarme de que no se me escapase, aunque quería llamarle por mil formas vulgares.

—¿Gardienne? Es tarde para la poción— se acercó a mí con un semblante que me enervó de forma descomunal. Nunca había estado tan rabiosa. Su cordial expresión que únicamente buscaba encubrir lo grotesco de su plan me ofendió.

—¡Tú! — la señalé con mi índice, corté distancia y le solté un puñetazo—¡PUTA! — concluí.

Me di la vuelta y salí del cuartel general con Valkyon y Miiko tras de mi gritando que esperase, que es escuchase.

—¿Más mentiras? — aceleré el paso e ingresé en el mercado donde me aseguré de perderles entre el gentío. Posteriormente corrí hasta la muralla en la que un guardia por protocolo se interpuso en mi dirección y cuestionó mis motivos de salida.

—Insumos para mi familiar— espeté y le empujé groseramente.

Me interné el bosque hasta plantarme en el gran árbol donde hacía unos meses el enmascarado me había obsequiado un trozo de cristal que ayudaría a hacer mi estancia más amena.

—¿Ashckore? — Llamé y esperé un lapso—¡Ashkore! — pronunciaba con fuerza, dejando intervalos para poder escuchar una respuesta.

Después de unos minutos el enmascarado se presentó como la primera vez, con el dedo en las ranuras de la máscara que cubrían su boca. Me callé inmediatamente, el me contempló junto con mi alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie me siguiera. Una vez que se percató que mi presencia era la única me invitó a internarme más en el bosque.

—Te han engañado otra vez — asentí con tristeza ante su dura aseveración—Te dije que eran unos mentirosos, lo hicieron conmigo también, me robaron mi vida. Yo también soy humano— agregó con enojo en su voz.

—¿Humano? — la confesión me tomó por sorpresa—he perdido todo. Me robaron también mi vida—

—No te preocupes, te ayudaré a regresar a casa—

¿A casa? Me ayudaría a regresar a mi hogar. ¿Para qué? Ya no tenía motivos para volver.

—No— le miré con dureza, sin vacilar.— Quiero venganza—

—Te ayudaré— respondió de inmediato, podía sentir el gozo de mis palabras en su expresión oculta.

—¿Sabes de los mercenarios? — Ashkore asintió— ¿Me ayudarías a localizarlos? —

—Eso dependerá de lo que busques hacer—

Sonreí para mis adentros y solté toda la información que Miiko me había brindado, así como un plan…

Regresé ya caída la noche, Miiko y Valkyon me esperaban con cuestionamientos y escusas. Me encerré en mi habitación, me enterré en las cobijas y me cubrí las orejas con una almohada para no escuchar sus palabras.

Pronto caería su farsa, no importaba que tuviese que hundirme con ella.

Fin.

Soy algo vengativa debo admitir, aunque no a este grado (a veces soy igual de mensa y dejada que la prota). Pero siendo sinceros nunca me han robado todo lo que quiero.

El episodio trece para mi develó bastante; para empezar creo que Ezarel si está traumado con una humana, eso es triste porque esperaba algo mejor, no tan cliché.

Punto dos; reacción de Gardienne: Mujer, ¿Te están robando toda tu vida? Toda, si regresas, ni carrera, ni familia, ni amigos, nada. Eres un cero a la izquierda. ¿imaginan el papeleo burocrático que implicaría tan solo para volver a vivir como ciudadana en tú país?. Otra cosa personal en lo que me baso para el enojo: yo tuve un perro (ya sé que no importa mi vida) pero murió a cuasa de un error veterinario. Hasta la fecha no puedo tragar a esa persona, lo que me hizo no tomar represalias es que es muy, muy, pero muy íntimo de la familia. Si el coraje y rencor que sentí con eso fue insoportable, no quiero pensar como sería si fuera con tooooda mi vida.

Punto tres: creo que es egoísta que le pidan que deje todo por ellos a quien apenas conoce de tres meses. Este dato temporal lo dan al final del capítulo 12 cuando motherzonea a Leiftan.

Punto cuatro: A la versh Nevra (de quien es mi ruta) ¿y pensar que le dediqué un fic entero? No hay bronca, aún no llego en Word a la mitad de la historia, todavía puedo sustituirle y asesinarle dolorosamente. Personalmente, cuando por fin logre llegar al episodio 14 (en medio año cuando acabe mi semestre y me den vacaciones y pueda estar de ociosa), responderé todas las opciones malas. Por cierto que hay que tomar en cuenta que los tres principales te iban a ser la jugada así que ante ello me iré con Huang Huang (señores me volveré lesbiana, no bisexual, lesbiana. Miren que ya conocí un caso de traición amorosa que sí terminó así). Si Huang Hunag no es ligable siempre quedará Jamón o la asexualidad (ok. No Tristemente la orientación sexual no es elegible L ). Olviden lo anterior, recordé a Kero (él está bonito J )

Punto cinco: Haber, pensé en Leiftan, pero como en el último episodio le dice a Gardienne ( Eso muestra el traductor google) que perdone a X chico para que pueda vivir… pues no… ¿qué no escuchaste que le robaron su vida terrenal? Hombre… Jamón, enmascarado, KERO ¿cuándo serán ligables?...Karuto quédate con la prota aunque sea por consuelo XD.

P.D. Obtuve el episodio con varias capturas de pantallas de un Facebook que se llama: Gardiennes de Eldarya, la chica que lo posteó es Lady dy (creo).

Lo último, sobre el fic pasado, es en base a una teoría que tengo: El enmascarado es malo y buscó darle el Cristal a Gardienne para que se infectara como Yvoni.

Ahora sí, Bye.


	6. El enmascarado: Antítesis: Génesis

**Antítesis: Génesis.**

 **El enmascarado.**

 **Nota: Onse-Shot con el que participé en el concurso no oficial del foro de ELdarya. Este concurso es mensual para quien guste participar.**

Una nueva víctima caía en sus engañosas zarpas. En esta ocasión una joven bastante ilusa y pueril, con una personalidad tan moldeable como el barro húmedo, con un carácter tan noble que la dejaba a merced de aquellos desalmados.

La pobre tuvo la nefasta suerte de caer en un portal Eldaryano que se hallaba disfrazado como un inocente círculo de zetas, al igual que su creadores que se escondían cuales lobos en pieles de o vejas. La incauta cayó en la misma trampa de siempre, en la misma artimaña que se hundió él y tantos otros humanos en antaño.

Recordó como cantaron victoria ante su rescate. Rememoró el júbilo de sentirse sano y salvo, el gozo de saber que su arriesgado y frágil plan logró engañarlos. Tuvo que fingir por más de un año ignorancia, soportar muertes injustas, ser espectador en primera fila del abatimiento de los supuestos "infectados", actuar feliz y calmo ante cada nueva caída de un inocente, conducirse ajeno a la verdad de la cruel naturaleza de los habitantes Eel.

Idear una forma para hacerle escapar no fue fácil, tuvieron que ser sagaces, hábiles y suertudos. Estaba muy bien vigilado, especialmente por los tres jefes de guardias y la implacable Miiko, cuya agudeza mental era "casi" invulnerable.

Ante tanta seguridad, se vieron obligados a recurrir a su más valioso as, al _**" casi"**_ de la jefa Kitsune; Leiftan el mejor infiltrado. El infiltrado que logró ganarse la confianza y hacerse paso en la jerarquía del cuartel General, posicionándose como la mano derecha de la astuta dirigente, a quien embaucó a base de años de fingida amistad y con trabajo arduo que brindaron excepcionales resultados como subjefe de la guardia Étincelante.

Gracias a él pudo fingir su muerte, que consistió en el supuesto asesinato a manos de _**una "sirena infectada"**_ , quien se encargó de arrastrarlo a las entrañas del mar con ayuda de una poción de sirenomagia que le permitió convertirse en un tritón. Transformación que le dio la habilidad momentánea de poder respirar bajo el agua.

Así fue como llegó al limbo que le cobijó cuando se halló varado y sin un lugar al que poder ir. Estaba inequívocamente atrapado en Eldarya, no podía regresar a su casa por más que lo desease o por más que lo intentase, simplemente no existía una manera de regresarle:

—Lo siento, pero no podemos ayudarte— le dijo uno de los dirigentes cuando pidió apoyo para poder retornar a su tierra.

—Eso mismo me dijeron ellos, que no podían mandarme de vuelta a mi mundo— rememoró cuando Miiko le explicó el alto costo que significaba para su nación abrir un portal.

—Te mintieron— le confesaron— Ellos pueden abrirlos a gusto y disgusto—

—¿En qué más me engañaron? — cuestionó furioso.

Antes de responder, el viejo dirigente le invitó a sentarse en una mesa de obsidiana, cuya negrura combinaba con su semblante grisáceo y con su apariencia menoscabada que le otorgaba más años de los que en verdad tenía.

Con semblante templado observó por unos minutos al humano. Sin miramientos respondió: —En todo lo que conoces de Eldarya…— dicho aquello y sin compasión develó todas las mentiras en la que le envolvieron desde su aparición en la sala de Cristal que custodiaba la Guardia de Eel.

Apretaba su mandíbula mientras recibía las verdades como puñetazos en el abdomen. Escuchaba con atención las palabras del viejo, que aunque duras, resultaban de lo más sensato que había escuchado hasta el momento en ese extravagante mundo.

Resultó que las tierras en verdad eran fértiles, incluso más que las de la misma tierra. Tenían más propiedades que brindaban a las cosechas resistencia a las plagas, a las inclemencias y por sobre todo les otorgaban un bello aspecto lozano.

—Pero ellos me dijeron que nada aquí podía crecer. Incluso cuidaban y racionaban excesivamente la comida— debatía incrédulo el humano.

—¿Y les creíste tan sencillamente? — Reía el anciano— ¿No consideraste que estaban todos demasiado sanos para el contexto que te planteaban? ¿No te pareció imposible que ni una persona presentara por lo menos una leve anemia o desnutrición? ¿No creíste que era inverosímil mantener a todo un mundo con raquíticas reservas? …— el consternado interlocutor le miró anonadado. No tenía cómo impugnar tales controversias cargadas de lógica— Todo fue una pantomima—  
Aquella revelación dio paso al segundo punto: Los portales siempre estuvieron disponibles para quien quisiese visitar la tierra el antiguo hogar que un día les _**"vetó".**_

Los Faerys eran más antiguos que los humanos, ello provocó  
que cuando aquella especie surgiera, estos se aprovecharan de su ingenuidad e ignorancia. Durante milenios se hicieron pasar por Dioses omnipotentes que oprimieron y embaucaron a muchas culturas con fines banales como el ahorro de trabajo, mantener un sentimiento de superioridad y por una sádica diversión.

Engañaron a muchas culturas. Se aprovecharon de su superioridad física, su belleza (en algunos casos), elocuencia, conocimientos arquitectónicos, su habilidad mágica y su ramo de la alquimia. Embaucaron a generaciones de tribus para seducirlas y convencerles de luchar entre sí a lo largo de milenios, realizar sacrificios y demás aberraciones inenarrables por su naturaleza cruel.

Hubo grandes civilizaciones que lograron ver la verdad y se rebelaron contra su yugo, pagando con su vida la osadía.

Los mayas, los habitantes de la Isla de Pascua, los nabateos, el imperio de ascum, entre otros, fueron de los ejemplos más repetitivos que causaron la Ira faery, sin embargo nada se comparó con la batalla que libraron contra los Atlantes, quienes casi les desterraron. El pago para tal ofensa fue su extinción y la desaparición de su legado para la humanidad.

Aquellas aberraciones despertaron la compasión y empatía de algunos Faerys que no solo valientemente traicionaron a su clan, sino que además cometieron el descaro de unirse a un gran sector relegado de su población. Un sector discriminado, humillado debido a su desmesurada, grotesca e incluso sórdida apariencia que caracterizaba a ciertas especies en las que se hallaban ogros, trolls, elfos oscuros, licántropos, wendigos, minotauros, ciclopes, etc. Su aspecto perturbaba en un primer vistazo, sobre todo a los humanos que no se hallaban muy acostumbrados a su compañía, debido a los Faers, quienes conscientes de la gran bondad de estos repugnantes seres (en apariencia), les prohibieron determinantemente a sus congéneres cualquier tipo de acercamiento e interacción.

Y así, desacataron mandatos milenarios se aliaron con los fastidiados humanos. Fue así como inició la caza de vampiros pérfidos, brujas blancas feroces, ents violentos, hadas crueles, sirenas letales, gnomos mordaces, Elfos egocéntricos, y demás seres que se aprovechaban, torturaban e incluso alimentaban de tan subestimada raza. La lucha derramó incontables vidas en ambos mandos. Cacerías brutas e infructuosas por parte de los humanos que no sabían cómo combatir contra algo irracional que rompía con su esquematizada forma de pensar que hasta en la actualidad se interponía en la victoria, además de que prolongaba la lucha secreta entre los terrestres y los Faerys.

–¿lucha secreta? – interrumpió el humano para corroborar que su escucha fuera correcta.  
En efecto no se equivocó. La humanidad libraba una guerra secreta con los faerys que se negaban a dejar el poder y se infiltraban en la política de los países.

El anterior punto dio pauta para entender que los portales siempre estuvieron funcionales y accesibles. Podían abrirlos a capricho. Pasar de Eldarya a la Tierra sin ninguna premura. En grandes cantidades mediante ejércitos o de manera individual. Por razones trascendentales o banales. Nunca tuvieron impedimento alguno más que el no querer dejarle ir.

El humano imploraba un _**"¿Por qué?"**_ que no fue necesario pronunciar, pues su duda era tan evidente, que su interlocutor se adelantó a responderla.

–No querían dejarte ir– aclaró el anciano, que continuó respondiendo, adelantándose a la ola de _**"¿por qué?"**_ – Porque te necesitan; para renovar el Cristal que nos provee de energía y del cual se han adueñado desde hace milenios. Necesitaban un humano que se sacrificara voluntariamente para el voraz oráculo que cada década demanda una nueva ración de alimento– Se detuvo para que el joven boquiabierto digiriera la información–Alimento cada diez años es igual a poder. Es el trato que convinieron mis congéneres hace miles de años– añadió.

–Pero, ¿yo?...¿Por qué a mí? – parloteaba nervioso y confundido–¿En qué momento les pasó por la cabeza que yo moriría por ellos? –

–Fuiste elegido al azar como todos. Tuviste la desdicha de toparte con un círculo de bruja– se encogió de hombros el anciano y concluyó con la siguiente respuesta– Iban a engañarte. Son sumamente seductores. Tu mismo te habrás dado cuenta del poder cautivante que ejercen sobre los humanos. Además cuentan con casi una década para lavarle el cerebro a su víctima. –

–¿Entonces? ¿Ya estoy asalvo? – interrogaba emocionado. Su lógica comenzaba a razonar positivamente – ¿Ustedes han ganado? ¿Podré volver a casa? –

–No, intentarán recuperarte– aquella respuesta le erizó los pelos– No te alarmes, no me expliqué bien– agregó el militante ante la reacción pavorosa de su escuchante– No a ti como persona, pues recuerda que les hicimos creer que te asesinamos. Más bien como tributo. Buscarán a alguien que sustituya tu función– conforme hablaba, el hombre ensombrecía aún más su ya de por sí lúgubre cejo– Mientras más tiempo tarden en encontrarlo, utilizarán técnicas más violentas para engañarle y para atraerle–

–¿Atraerle? No comprendo, si tan poderosos son: ¿Por qué no simplemente secuestran a alguien y se ahorran tanto lio?– El humano se rascó la nuca confundido. Aquel paraje tenía una lógica muy rebuscada.

El anciano se carcajeó un rato. Nunca convivió con algún humano hasta ese instante, sin embargo ya había escuchado de su lógica tan excesivamente racional que rayaba en lo absurdo.

–Porque así lo pide el conjuro. Un humano con sangre Faery que se sacrifique por voluntad propia. El círculo es una técnica diseñada milenariamente por brujas blancas que sirve como filtro para detectar a la presa que cumpla esos requisitos. Cuando un híbrido: humano-faery o mejor conocidos como faelinnes pisa el círculo, este lo detecta y lo transporta directamente al cristal–

–Pero, entonces…– el humano fue interrumpido. El militante predijo su pregunta con tan solo ver su semblante.–Simplemente los conjuro son muy quisquillosos y extravagantes– concluyó la charla.

Tras las diversas revelaciones, el humano permaneció dubitativo por días. Contemplaba la única posibilidad: Unírseles.

Finalmente decidió jugar su única carta. Se alió a la resistencia que habitaba aquellas tierras desérticas y negras, cuya población en su mayoría se componía de criaturas de fisionomías oscas y repugnantes, que a primer vistazo causaban horror, pero que al interactuar, enseñaban su verdadera naturaleza benevolente.

Encontró un contraste abismal que rompió con paradigmas y estereotipos, pues en aquel sitio no reinaba la belleza ni el poder, ni el esplendor que se hallaba en Eel. Sin embargo regía el respeto por la vida, el amor al igual, al diferente. De esa manera le cambió el nombre a los monstruos y les asignó un nuevo rostro.

Así fue como el humano se convirtió en el enmascarado que secretamente respaldado por Leiftan daba serios golpes al Cuartel General. Entrenado magistralmente por la resistencia y que gracias a su desconocida raza faery se convirtió en uno de los soldados más intrépidos y eficaces.

Tenía a la Guardia de Eel asolada. Frustrados veían como robaba información, saqueaba sus poderosas reliquias con las cuales abastecía a sus enemigos, descomponía sus portales, quemaba sus cosechas, robaba sus conjuros y libros de posiciones, y por si fuera poco; causaba desperfectos por donde pasara.

El último golpe consistió en apoderarse de gran parte de su cristal. Ello provocó que perdieran a bastantes soldados y una cuantiosa cantidad de población según el favorable informe de Leiftan.

Ante tan buenos resultados se decidió un segundo ataque. El enmascaro y Leiftan se coordinaron. Pasó sin ningún problema el pueblo, nadie logró detectarle, no obstante la situación se complicó en la sede, la cual se hallaba triplemente vigilada después de su rapiña.

Tras horas y con ayuda de Leiftan logró inmiscuirse en la sala de Cristal. Hizo caso omiso a su fatiga y sin perder valiosos segundos procedió a conjurar un silencioso rayo que partiera aquel mágico coloso. Finiquitaría la misión y daría una victoria trascendental a su equipo.

–¿¡Que!? – parloteó cuando un rayo luminoso casi lo parte en dos. Apenas logró sortear el ataque y replegarse tras un pilar.

"Maldición" profirió mentalmente. Muy probablemente Miiko le descubrió. Apretó sus puños frustrado, no tenía suficiente energía para luchar contra tan poderosa Kitsune y su ejército. Esperó por unos segundos con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente, pero para su sorpresa nadie le gritó: –¡Sal de ahí– o –Te hemos descubierto– , nadie vociferó algo. Tampoco le dispararon o interceptaron. De hecho, todo se mantenía demasiado silencioso.

Extrañado por la excesiva tranquilidad y el desmedido silencio, asomó cautamente la cabeza. Incrédulo se quitó la máscara para descubrir a una humana frente al cristal. Era una joven de casi la edad que él tenía cuando arribó a aquel mundo. Tal vez un par de años menor, pero no más. Medía poco más, menos de 1.60, era esbelta y tenía un cabello rubio cenizo que contrastaba con unos grandes ojos morados que denotaban su sangre Faeryca.

–Maldición– susurró–¿Por qué ahora? – Inquirió frustrado al ver derrumbados sus planes.

A casi un año de que el plazo de los Faerys para con el oráculo acabara, ella tenía que aparecer. Habían cometido el error de celebrar victoria antes de tiempo. En aquel punto los enemigos no escatimarían en usar la fuerza con aquella inocente chica. Estaban desesperados, cometerían cualquier bajeza para engañarla.

Caminó con lentitud hacia la abstraída joven que hipnotizada por la belleza venenosa del objeto no lograba percatarse de lo que su alrededor se suscitaba. Estaba dispuesto a sacarla por la fuerza o por voluntad de aquel lugar antes de que ellos se percatasen de su llegada.

–No lo toques– advirtió lo más discretamente que pudo cuando esta estiró la mano.

Corrió a su encuentro al ver que ella no obedecía, pero ella fue más rápida. Al tacto de la humana el cristal emitió una tenue luz que la desdichada no percibió debido al estado de trance.

El enmascarado se replegó con la misma rapidez que salió de su escondite. Con tan solo unos segundos de sobra la puerta de la sala se abrió intempestivamente. "Justo a tiempo" pensó mientras contemplaba cómo el estrepitoso ruido lograba devolver a la realidad a la recién llegada.

–¡Oye! ¡¿Quién eres tú y como has llegado aquí!? – clamaba Miiko con su imponente bastón ardiendo en su fuego azul que aterrorizaba a la increpada que confusa apenas lograba parlotear.

El enmascarado contempló resignado como arrastraba Jamón a la muchacha celda abajo como a él mismo una vez le hicieron. Le entristecían sus gritos llenos de pavor. Pobre, le entendía. El casi se infarta al ver a al ogro por primera vez.

Esperó una media hora a que la situación se apaciguara y salió de la sala. De cierta forma ella se llevaría las miradas, distraería a todo el C.G. que se ocuparía de preparar su teatrito y le daría una mayor libertad para buscar a Leiftan en las instalaciones.

–¿Lo has visto? – susurró cuando le encontró en un pasillo. Uno de los puntos claves que habían acordado previamente.

–Sí. Me han llamado para iniciar la estrategia– informó frustrado– Tenemos que ponerla antes de nuestro lado…–

–¿Cómo haremos eso? Estará tan vigilada como su ¡"$%%& cristal –

–Tú lo harás– respondió Leiftan a la par que le entregaba sus llaves–Empezaremos por ganarnos su confianza, de esta manera podrá creernos cuando le mostremos la verdadera cara de estos seres. Para ello le liberarás con las llaves que me has robado – sonrió maliciosamente el Rubio.

Sin decir más el enmascarado cogió dichas llaves, respondió con la misma sonrisa que fue percibida por la "mano derecha de Miiko" pese a ser cubierta con aquella máscara que resguardaba su identidad.

Leiftan aguardó que el enmascarado realizara su cometido para después ayudarle a huir con una batalla y una derrota ficticias.

–Ve a la enfermería– le decía Miiko genuinamente preocupada tras informarle de su falso enfrentamiento.

–Estoy bien– informó con falso agobio Leiftan.

Tras la insistencia de la enamorada Kitsune él accedió. Casi le daba pena verla con tal preocupación. Era una lástima que tras aquella expresión se escondiera un lado desalmado y atroz.

Mientras caminaba a su destino, rememoraba como sus pueblos se habían levantado valientemente ávidos de justicia. No importó que todo jugara en su contra, pues estaban dispuestos a morir para recuperar su libertad, su vida. Morirían como los árboles, de pie. Morirían bajo sus armas, sus poderes, sus garras, pero no bajo su yugo.  
Ahora el panorama era más esperanzador, tal vez por fin podrían contar su versión de la historia, pues hoy en día tenían un "alguien" a su favor, un tributo salvado y a una humana aún con vida. Por ahora esperarían en las sombras, ahí aguardarían pacientemente los renegados, los infieles, los desertores, los inconformes. Se protegerían en la obscuridad, en espera de una vez más volver a intentar cambiar la historia o nuevamente ver perpetrado un crimen contra una nueva vida inocente.


	7. Erika-Ezarel: La última Misión

**La última misión.**

Esto fue por el concurso del foro de Eldarya, no fue ganador pero me gustó como quedó, así que aquí queda. Hubo buena competencia. El concurso consistía en modificar la imagen del episodio 10: La imagen es un abrazo entre Erika y uno de los tres chicos. En este caso se tenia que alterar el escenario, el porque del abrazo, los personajes. En este caso yo Utilicé a Erika (Gardinne y Ezarel).

* * *

 **La última misión.**

La decisión fue tomada, nadie se atrevía a impugnar, redebatir o siquiera respirar. Contenían el aire, las miradas, las palabras y las emociones. Dejaban que el silencio sepulcral que había precedido al dictamen de la kitsune gobernara la estancia. No eran capaces de abandonar el lugar, esperaban que Miiko diera la orden, mientras que ella anhelaba que fuesen ellos los que tomaran la iniciativa de irse, no quería que se percatasen del mutismo que el nudo en su garganta le provocaba.

Después de varios minutos que parecieron horas un suspiro acongojado proferido por Ykhar rompió la quietud lóbrega del ambiente, como un tónico para la culpa que los petrificaba, aquel triste sonido logró desentumir las cuerdas vocales de Miiko. La regente pudo finalizar aquella reunión, no sin antes dirigir unas últimas palabras Ezarel:

—Eres libre de utilizar cualquier recurso, estamos todos de igual manera a tu disposición—

— No— negó con una fuerte convicción— Esto es algo que debo hacer solo— explicó antes de abandonar la sala.

El elfo se dirigió a su laboratorio con ligero y despreocupado andar, cosa que contrastaba con la pesadez que le agobiaba. La misión que se le designó corrompía sus valores, sin embargo negarse habría sido una sentencia de muerte para su pueblo. Por mucho que le calara, era la única forma, y él era la mejor opción, su cercanía para con ella era algo con lo que nadie más contaba.

—¿Es qué acaso existe una manera dulce de matar? — profirió el Elfo con aflicción cuando se cobijó en su guarida.

Permaneció un rato estático lidiando con la rumiante culpa, pues por más que quisiera excusarse, lo real es que nada justifica un homicidio.

* * *

Estaba sola en un mundo desconocido, su única compañía llevaba bastante tiempo fuera del Cuartel General en una importante misión. Comenzaba a extrañar sus modos egocéntricos y petulantes. Por extraño que pareciera le generaba gracia la peculiar forma del jefe Absenta.

Aquella patética humana atrajo la atención de singular vampira, quien entre sentimientos de compasión, empatía y curiosidad comenzó a acercarse a ella.

—El ha regresado— le confesó en un susurró Karen cuando la encontró deambulando sin rumbo.

—Gracias, no sabes cómo me has ayudado— expresó Erika con una radiante sonrisa. Se despidió de su informante y se encaminó en su búsqueda.

* * *

Los humanos siempre fueron una mala profecía, siempre traían calamidad, muerte y dolor. Esta vez no fue la excepción, el oráculo lo predijo con una tercera aparición aquella mañana. El recién suceso señalaba que acabar con su existir era imprescindible si sé quería evitar una desgracia futura. Con tales ideales, Ezarel se paseaba en su búsqueda, sería mejor finiquitar todo, pues mientras más rápido de arranca la flecha, menos duele la herida.

No tardó en encontrarla, se acercó sigiloso a ella. Erika solo se percató de su presencia cuando este estuvo a un par de metros de distancia. Le miró curiosa, asombrada, emocionada, feliz. Sin que el jefe Absenta se lo esperara ella se abalanzó a sus brazos.

—Lo siento Ezarel — se retiró con la cara roja y expresión apenada— Yo no…es que…yo— tartamudeó— Debo irme— se giró rápidamente para emprender una veloz fuga.

Observó con tristeza y satisfacción como Erika huía a toda prisa, había sido más fácil de lo que él maquiló, no tuvo que hacer nada, ella sola se arrojó a sus garras. El abrazo de la muerte no tardaría en hacer efecto, elaborado por un alquimista de tan alta gama como él, bastaba con unos cuantos minutos para que su efecto mortífero detonara.

Permaneció en los jardines por un lapso calculado, en cuanto el tiempo se cumplió retornó a la cede. En el camino, justo en el mercado, se encontró con un tumulto que rodeaba el cadáver de Erika. No hizo amago en detenerse o en escrutar la escena, buscó pasar desapercibido, la limpieza era algo que no le concernía, suficiente tuvo con ensuciarse las manos y la conciencia con sangre.

Mantuvo su curso casi ininterrumpido hasta que un par de pobladores le interceptaron para pedir auxilio para la inerte chica.

—Parece que no respira— le informó un comerciante.

—Ya me hago cargo— se interpuso Leiftan— ¿Díganme donde está ella? — Se giró en la dirección que le decían los pobladores— Perfecto, vamos— les cedió paso y partió con ellos.

Leiftan dirigió una ultima mirada a Ezarel que expresaba un _**"Bien hecho"**_. El aludido respondió con un asentimiento y se encaminó a su guarida. Se perdería en una sobrecarga de trabajo que reprimiera su sentir.

Entre limpieza, pócimas, hechizos, ingredientes y un meticuloso inventario que detectó material faltante la noche cayó. Sin un ápice de cansancio Ezarel comenzó a indagar sobre las propiedades desaparecidas, no tardó en dilucidar que aquellos extravíos eran los ingredientes de un conjuro recién hecho.

—El abrazo de la muerte— susurró confuso— imposible—

Se abalanzó turbado al almacén, cogió vertiginoso varios frascos que apiló entre sus brazos. Caminaba con premura hacía la mesa donde diversos matraces y mecheros se encontraban perfectamente ordenados. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el mueble cuando una punzada en el corazón le hizo caer, colapsó sin posibilidad de aminorar la dolorosa caía. Su cuerpo se estrelló con rudeza en el suelo, al igual que los frascos de cristal que al tacto del mármol reventaron.

—¿Cómo…es…posible? — tartamudeó moribundo.

La vista se le nublaba, un doloroso helar nacía en su sistema óseo y desembocaba en su piel, su corazón se aceleraba a tal punto que parecía que iba a estallar. Estaba a punto de morir y no podía pedir ayuda, no podía hacer nada, estaba pagando con la misma moneda el acto que aquel día cometió.

Momentos antes de morir Ezarel comprendió la jugarreta en la que cayó: Erika le asesinó con la misma treta. En aquel instante todo tuvo significado, las apariciones del oráculo y la intuición de Miiko con respecto a ella. El quien era verdaderamente, sus motivos, sus planes se los llevó a la tumba la humana junto con la vida del recién fallecido jefe de la Guardia Absenta.


End file.
